Leave Me Alone!
by cluelessninja65
Summary: Sasuke is new to the rich school, and is used to getting any girl without a fight. that is until one girl sparks his predatory interest. now he will ruin her life and have her at any cost! but sakura has secrets of her own. SasuSaku. HIATUS
1. First Impressions

Leave Me Alone!

Chapter One (edited)

I could practically feel myself shrink the closer I got to the huge marble entrance of Konoha Private. The giant, expensive looking, wooden doors were already held open, which was good since they looked like it would take ten men just to open one of them. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and imagined how this would go. I would walk into that school the New Kid, but I would walk out the King. A smirk on my face I strode into the richest private school in all of Konoha.

It was almost ironic that _I_ was walking these halls. I mean one of these tiles in the floor could probably buy a new iPod and I used to sell stolen ones for pocket change. A small giggle from behind me interrupted my estimating the price of the chandeliers (I kid you not. A chandelier in the hallway). Already I had attracted the attention of every girl in sight. I couldn't help but feel disgust for these girls. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a girl who can appreciate a good looking boy but these girls are rich. I mean bathe in money rich. Nothing good could come from associating with these rich bitches.

I mean so what if I get to screw one of them, if I try to go to the next one they'll probably get daddy's lawyer to sue me! I doubt any of them could handle a man like me. They weren't ready to play with the big kids. Spoiled princesses just weren't my thing. Although…

It was the sight of two girls whispering to each other while locking arms that inspired me. It might be fun to cause an uprising of the social hierarchy. Pull one into bed then when she is at the height of pleasure dump her for her best friend. That would show them just how worthless they really were.

I was a new student to this school for the immensely rich and famous. I was new to this way of life. Riding in a car that cost more than a large house just to travel the ten blocks it took to get to school, wearing a school uniform that was tailored to fit me like a second skin, and whose fabric probably cost more than a large television. I hated it. It was like a constant reminder of how worthless I feel. I miss my old school. I ruled that school, there, there were girls with attitude and who actually fooled around with me with no shame and without the worry of being called a slut, because everyone did it. The booming of the PA system demanded my attention.

"Will, Uchiha Sasuke, please come to the administration office."

With that simple sentence I could feel my temper start to boil, what do these people think I was trying to do? I have been trying to find the administration's office for the last ten minutes. Who could find anything in this huge stupid place!

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I prepared myself to make a deal with the devil and ask one of the fawning, giggling, girls that lined the hallway for directions. Quickly I found a girl that wasn't practically drooling, in fact she hadn't noticed me yet, and sidled up to her side. She was pretty, with long blonde hair that was twisted up into an elaborate bun. She had a killer body that I'm sure could make men drool. With a full chest with a round butt, and a tiny waist, she was playboy bunny material. I couldn't help but undress her in my mind before making my presence known in an…interesting way.

"Hey" I whispered huskily right in her ear. I couldn't help but smirk when a splash of color seemed to suddenly appear across her cheeks. Slowly she turned to face me and I could practically hear her thinking, 'stop blushing, stop blushing.' She was definitely a virgin. "Can you show me how to get to the administration office?" I asked, pretending to ignore how close I was and how it was causing her to blush even more.

Her big blue eyes seemed to lock onto my face as she answered in an unsteady voice, "Uh, s-sure, follow me."

I gave my classic smirk and followed her down the hall. All of a sudden a flash of pink bumped passed me, and tackled the blonde.

"Ino- pig! I've been looking all over for you!" the pink haired girl exclaimed brightly. She was quite a looker also. Her body wasn't as curvy as the blonde, but she certainly had them. She was smaller than the blonde also, from what I could tell she would only come up to my chest. Her pink hair was cut so that it was shorter in the back with bits of longer hair framing her face. "Oi, Ino- pig why is your face so warm and pink, are you getting a fever?" the new girl asked naively, concern evident in her voice. I couldn't help but be amused by her innocent antics, I mean she still hadn't gotten off of her friend's back.

The blonde's blush deepened as she sputtered out, "Hey Sakura, didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

Hmm, so their names are Ino and Sakura. Sakura was gorgeous but not in the sexy way Ino was. I decided that they would be perfect for my plan of school anarchy. I would sleep with Ino and move on to Sakura after I messed around with Ino. Hey, what could I say I was a multiple-girl kind of guy. Without possibly being able to know what perverted thoughts were going through my mind, the girls continued with their trivial chatter.

"Why can't I call you Ino- pig? That's always what I call you." the pink hair girl questioned. I couldn't help but notice just how naive this girl acted. She didn't even seem to notice me. She would be fun to bed. The innocent ones always were.

I decided to make my entrance into this conversation, "Ino was it? If you are busy, I can find the office myself. Thank you." I knew she wouldn't let me go so easily.

"No!" she gasped, "Sakura here was just leaving." she stated while shooting meaningful looks at her friend.

Sakura finally seemed to realize she wasn't alone with her friend. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." her voice changed instantly, from bubbly, to smoothly polished and sophisticated. "I'll be going now, excuse me." the girl glanced over her shoulder at her friend as she left.

"Who was that?" I asked, pretending to be confused. I was a little, I didn't know girls could change so quickly.

"Oh, her? She is my best friend Haruno Sakura." Ino stated, obviously trying to get me to dismiss the other girl just as easily as she did. Ino wanted me for herself. "Now let's get you to the office." she turned around and led me down the hallway.

"Thank you, I never really got your name though, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." I said trying to sound friendly.

With a shot of pride I noticed her shiver as she answered the simple question, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, it is nice to meet you Uchiha- san."

Feeling a bit like teasing the girl I lowered my lashes and said, "You can call me Sasuke if you want."

"Okay, Sasuke- kun." she said beaming at me as we walked down the hallway.

People were stopping in their tracks to stare at us as we passed, most girls probably wondering who I was, and most guys no doubt wondering what I was doing walking so close to _their_ Ino. I couldn't resist as I drifted just a little closer to the girl. What do you know? I was actually enjoying myself. I was practically glowing under the jealous and lustful stares sent my way. It really wasn't all that different underneath all the glitz. Hopefully these girls had more dignity than the ones at my last school and wouldn't form a fan club. I felt an involuntary shudder work its way up my spine making my hair stand on end at the mere memory of those crazed beasts masquerading as females. I won't even go into what they did. While they made it extremely easy to get laid I didn't want easy. I wanted to enjoy the thrill of the chase. I wondered if this Ino girl would be any different. I hope so. I want a challenge.

Here it is! I've finally started on the editing process! this is my vamped up version of chapter 1. this is also why there hasn't been any new chapters lately....-_- please review and tell me if you like this way better. i think i'll edit one then put out a new one if i have the time...thanks for all your reviews they are so amazingly nice and keep guilting me into updating! thank you so much!!


	2. What is with this place?

Authors note: Hey sorry for the late update! to make up for it I made this chapter extra long!! for the improvement you can thank my fabulous editor Winter Holly!! round of applause so enjoy and give me lots of reviews begs on knees remember that more reviews faster updates!! thanks to all who reviewed last time!!

Chapter 2: Sasuke's POV

I walked down the large hallway with windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. While following Ino to the office, I thought about how I would play it out. Would I be the good responsible student who always kept his nose clean…or should I be the juvenile delinquent? Both have their perks. Being the good boy keeps teachers off my back and makes me seem more trustworthy. While, on the other hand, being the bad boy draws in all the hot girls. Though, then again both have disadvantages. The good boy draws in girls that want. God forbid, a relationship, which is something that I never plan on having! That would make things way more complicated than I ever intend them to be. Have a good time sleeping with them then on to the next one. But being the bad boy only draws in the sluts and "skanks"—the easy ones. Well I better make up my mind soon. The door marked, "Administration's Office" was nearing quickly.

I frowned a little, not being able to decide whether I should be the bad boy or good boy. Well I did the bad boy thing at my old school and the good boy one at the school before that. So I guess I'll play at being stoically cool. All girls like that type of boy. Besides, it was so much easier being calm and collected than being an eccentric good or bad boy. I'll just be my emotionless self.

As Ino opened the door, she flashed me a dazzling smile and said brightly, "Here it is!"

I gave her a small smile and said, "Thank you. Hope we have a class together." After I say this; however, her smiles gets even wider. I inwardly groaned.

I don't show it, but I'm a bit disappointed with her. It looks like Ino wasn't going to be anything more than a quick easy lay. Oh well, there are others. Now I have to get my schedule and see how these teachers act. I really wonder what this school's going to be like. Considering it's a rich school, the teachers are probably assholes. I left Ino outside as I stepped into the office and closed the door gently.

The room wasn't like the ones I'm used to seeing. Usually in a public school, a simple old pastel looking color would do. But here, geez! Everything here is just high maintenance. The room was lit brightly with the open windows and the help of the small chandelier on the ceiling. The color of the walls weren't dull, but vibrant. Every single office supply in the room was neatly organized. There wasn't one thing out of place, besides me, of course.

I shook my head slightly, trying to not get distracted again. I walked up to the secretary who sat behind a large dark cherry wood desk. The surface shined from the gloss as it reflected light from the chandelier. I glanced at the woman for a second. She had dark hair and tan skin and seemed to be middle-aged.

"Ano, excuse me," I said to get the woman's attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the paperwork and blinked when she realized who I was. "Oh! You must be Uchiha Sasuke. Gomen, demo Sarutobi-sama can't see you right now, but I have your schedule right here." She apologized then briskly grabs my schedule and a calendar of events from the large pile of paper and hands them to me. She glanced at clock on her desk and then back at me. "The bell is going to ring in a couple of seconds, so you will most likely be late for your first class." As if on cue, the bell rang loudly, making me cringe.

RING! RING!

"So here is your late pass. Just hand it to your teacher as you walk in, and you will be fine," the secretary said as she handed me the pass. "I hope you like it here."

I took my schedule and calendar, and left the office while tossing a "Thanks" over my shoulder. She smiled and gave me a polite nod. As soon as I was out of the room, I unfolded my schedule to see where I would have to go. Another bad thing about going to a rich school is that it is VERY big. I will have trouble finding all of my new classes. Plus the fact that the classrooms are always scattered in different buildings kind of sucks, too. I'll probably show up right in the middle of my first class which is…Honors English...Room A104 with Hatake Kakashi.

My entire schedule is:

PERIOD CLASS ROOM TEACHER DAY

1 HNRS ENGLISH A104 KAKASHI EVERY

2 MATH A206 ASUMA Mon. Wed. Fri.

2 SCIENCE T22 IBIKI Tues. Thurs.

3 DRAMA B34 IRUKA EVERY

4 SPANISH A101 ANKO EVERY

5 LUNCH CAFETERIA EVERY

6 P.E. GYM GAI EVERY

7 HISTORY A106 KURENAI EVERY

I shrugged nonchalantly and stuffed the schedule in my pocket as I started to search for the class. Hey, if I'm going to be late might as well take a tour. After a while, I started to get a little bit irritated. Just a little…okay, that's a lie. Why does everything have to be so freakin HUGE?! God, I hate this school.

Okay so I'm looking for classroom A104. So I go right, right? I turned on the corner and saw a door that read 'A104.' Bingo! I actually arrived at the correct room 5 minutes later. I am already 10 minutes late. Ugh…I shouldn't have walked so slow. My shoulders slumped over as I thought about my new teacher. I hope this Kakashi fellow isn't too much of a hard ass.

When I opened the door fully, I was expecting to be walking right in the middle of class with everyone staring at me. Well, surprise, surprise. The students were still out of their seats, walking and talking. The dude wasn't even here yet! They were each separated into their own cliques. The popular group (A.K.A. the extremely rich and snobby) was lounging in the back of the room. The jocks were on the right side of the class talking about their respective sports. And—ahh…my favorite clique, NOT! The sluts were ogling from in the center of the class with boys drooling all around them. I rolled my eyes. These people need to get a life. That's just sad.

Off to the left was a small group of teens who were laughing and talking quietly. Among them was the pink haired girl I met this morning. What was her name again? I looked at her hair and then it clicked. It

was…damn it! Sakura! Yeah, Sakura. Well, I guess it matches. Her hair's pink and all. I wonder why she dyed her hair PINK?! Why, of all the colors in the world, why did she pick pink? I groaned. It's none of my business anyway. I don't care what these rich girls do in their own time. It has nothing to do with me…yet.

Looking at her body, I had to admit the school uniform looked good on her. She didn't wear the black short sleeve sweater over the white blouse like the others, and she kept the top two buttons off. The blue skirt came to just above her knees, and her socks to mid calf. It didn't put her body on display. Instead it seemed to be just a nice cover. She must be the conservative, good girl type.

Her friends consisted of a girl with black hair and really strange eyes. I mean strange. They didn't even have pupils! That's not normal at all. Her other friend is some dude who has brown hair in a short spiky ponytail. He doesn't look very happy. Probably being the only guy in a group of girls. Maybe he's gay or something. Sakura laughed. Hmm, she looks good when she laughs. It really suits her. She is right after Ino on the list of who to get in my bed. She laughed again while I smirked. Yep, definitely on my list. Okay, now to my desk. As I started to take a step forward, I immediately stopped. A sweat drop appeared as I scanned the area. So…where do I sit?

Just as I was about to make my way to find a seat, a man with spiky silver hair walked in the door. He wore a turtle neck that went up to cover the lower part of his face, with a black bandana that covered his left eye. Okay, who is this freak? What's up with the get up? We're not in a freakin spy movie!

"Take a seat class." Well that answers my question. This guy is the TEACHER!! Geez! And here I thought it was some guy who likes to cosplay. I want to change my opinion of the school now. This place is weird. The weirdo looked at me and I froze.

"You must be the new student, Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" he asked while I nodded back, still a bit irked by his outfit. "You can take a seat next to uh…Nara Shikamaru. Nara raise your hand." The guy with the ponytail who was with Sakura raised his hand lazily. He sat on the right side in front of Sakura. I went to sit next to him and gave a nod of my head as he did the same.

Well, as Kakashi started his lecture, I just stared at the microscopic dust, bored out of my mind. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura leaned forward and said to Nara, "Shika- kun, can you stay after school and help me with my chemistry homework?"

He replied lazily, "Sure Sak. Still having trouble with Chem.?"

She gave him a cute sheepish grin and replied. "Yeah. I'm too afraid to ask questions. Ibiki-sensei scares me."

Shika- kun, huh? So he's not gay then? Is he her boyfriend? Ah, who cares? Most girls broke up with their boyfriends to have a chance with me. What can I say? I'm sexy and irresistible.

"Hey."

Blinking back into reality, I turned around to the person who called me. It was Sakura. "You're the boy from earlier that Ino was talking to, right? I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," I answered while smiling friendly at her.

Sakura smiled brightly back at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Nice to meet you, too, Sakura-san." She seems to be friendly and bubbly enough. She is probably one of the richest ones around here. I turned around and paid attention to the rest of the class. Or, at least, tried to. Beside me, Sakura and Nara kept chit chatting.

"So Shika-kun, what should I do to make my mom let me go to the US this summer?" she whispered so she wouldn't get caught.

Nara shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Why are you asking me? She's your mom, not mine."

The girl pouted and whispered even louder this time. "I know but you're the genius!"

"Haruno-kun, Nara-kun, are you two so smart that you think you don't need to listen to my lectures?" Kakashi asked, annoyed that those two were disrupting his class. "If so, then Haruno-kun, you can answer this question for me. Why did Orwell have the animals build a windmill?"

I inwardly smirked and scoffed. She's going to get it now. She probably won't get this right. Daddy probably paid to have her in this class and it wasn't like she paying attention anyway. She won't understand this. I paid full attention to her. I've got to hear this one. Man, this is going to be good.

Sakura turned back and sat straight in her desk as she answered the question in that same sophisticated manner that she used while addressing me in the hallway earlier. Her expression changed from bubbly to serious. In a clear and intelligent voice, she answered, "He chose to have them build a windmill because the windmill represents the five year plans—something that was supposed to help and benefit everyone. Instead, it was used to make the animals weak and pliable."

Kakashi nodded, obviously pleased with her answer. "Very good, as usual, Haruno-kun. Though, even if you are one of the top students in the class, you should still pay attention. Is that understood?"

I looked at Sakura as she nodded her head. "Hai, Sensei."

I twitched, not believing my ears. One of the top students?!! HER!? Wow, I'm surprised. They got me there. I took her to be an idiot from the way she acted this morning. I guess the saying "You can't judge a book by its cover" is true. I smirked. There's more to this place than I originally thought. This school is starting to look interesting.

The rest of my classes were boring. I had Spanish and Drama with Haruno and Math with Ino. In all of my classes every girl just stared at me. I swear some of them looked like they wanted to eat me. Ino flirted with me endlessly in math. I couldn't wait to sleep with her then ruin her world when I left her! This school was filled with girls who were dying to go out with me. There was one girl in Spanish who was totally HOT. I flirted with her a little and managed to score a date later that evening. I was definitely going to get some action tonight! The only thing is that, I saw Haruno looking at me strangely, like I was something she wanted to scrape off of her shoe. I lifted a brow interest. Well, that was new. Oh well. I would win her over later.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right! I went throughout the rest of the morning getting through the introductions and all the other good stuff you do on your first day. Well, when the bell rang for lunch, I just followed the students who were headed to the cafeteria. Hey, at least, I didn't get lost. That would've been bad. I would die without any food. Well…not really. But I'm a man and a man needs his food!

Right when I was about to enter, Ino pops out of nowhere in front of me, nearly giving me a heart attack! But I would never admit that! Are you crazy?! I would kill myself before admitting that a girl had scared me! That was almost as bad as being in a long term relationship! I didn't show my emotions.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Ino asked me, leaning forward with a happy grin.

I gave her a fake surprised look at her offer, and said, "Sure." I had to do that. I couldn't let her know that I wasn't surprised that she invited me to lunch. It would totally ruin my plan on getting her into my bed. While she leads me over to a table in the center of the room, I scanned the cafeteria. I could almost hit myself right now if it weren't for my pride and dignity. This cafeteria is NOT a cafeteria! It's like a freakin restaurant! No, it's bigger than that! It's damn big! These people are too goddamn rich!

As we moved closer and closer, I can see Haruno sitting next to Nara who was…sleeping? Yep he was sleeping and snoring! I swear that guy's lazy! But that was no longer of concern to me when I noticed the other occupants. There were a lot of other people there, but…lots of very pretty girls. Oh yeah! I think I'm going to like this school a lot.

I sat down between the sleeping Nara and Ino. One of the girls across from us, who had a very pretty face, actually trailed the toe of her foot up my leg! I couldn't turn this down. Maybe as soon as Ino was out of ear shot, I would ask her for a movie tomorrow. A nice dark theater with a hot girl all over me equals PARADISE!! Sakura who sat on the other side of Ino said something that drew my attention.

"Ino- pig." When she called Ino this, I could see a tick forming on Ino's forehead. I found this little banter cute. Sakura plowed on ignoring her friend's annoyance, "I'm sorry but I can't go shopping with you this weekend." Ino's annoyance was replaced with surprise as she shouted.

"What do you mean forehead-girl?! We have been planning this shopping spree for weeks!!" Ino shouted at her friend. It was then I realized it. I was sleeping with Ino then getting away from her. She was already giving me a headache! Where's the aspirin when you needed it?

Sakura was sinking away, saying hurriedly, "I know Ino, but something came up and I can't make it. I am really sorry. We'll reschedule to next weekend, okay?" I noticed she changed to calling her just Ino, probably to get on her good side.

"Humph, this had better be good. You owe me big time for this," Ino said making a pouting face.

"Gomenasai!! Thank you Ino," Sakura replied.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun!" I swear she gave me whip lash from how fast she turned the conversation over to me. "I'll introduce you to everyone!!" I could tell she was trying to sound cute. "You met Haruno Sakura this morning. This lazy ass here"—she pointed to the lump on the table—"is Nara Shikamaru."

The lazy ass in question raised his head and said, "Hey dude."

I responded back with, "Hey."

"Anyway," Ino said, once again giving me whiplash. "That is Karin." She pointed at the girl across from me who was still playing footsies with me. I smiled a seductive smile at her when Ino looked away. I turned back to see Sakura looking at me strangely again. The closest word I could use to describe it was disgust? That was definitely a new look. Lust and desire, and yes even heartbreak, I was used to. Who could blame them, I knew I was hot; I would not claim to have a small ego. Still disgust was new, especially in the eyes of a girl. Oh well, I had plenty of time to raise my point level with her. No can't get distracted from my goal: Ino in my bed.

Ino rattled off the names of the other people: Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and…The list just went on and on! So I just tuned her out. My ears felt better now. I noticed that Rock Lee had the thickest eyebrows I have ever seen! They were like a black forest growing above his eyes. The Hyuuga girl was the girl I saw with Sakura this morning, the one with weird eyes. The Hyuuga boy was stoic as well and just said, "Hn" in greeting, he had the same eyes as his, sister? Tenten was a brunette girl with two buns on her head. Kankuro had some weird face paint on. Can you say weird? What is with this school?! A teacher who enjoys cosplay and a boy who walks around looking like a clown! Gaara had red spiky hair and a tattoo of the kanji symbol for love over his left eye. Once again weird. Temari was another blonde. I'll probably add her to my list as well.

I ate lunch. OMFG! This food is better than any five star restaurant!! Then I followed Shikamaru and Ino into the gym. Once again, if my pride had allowed it, my mouth would have dropped open!! This gym was, as everything else in this school seemed to be, huge!! I followed Shikamaru into the locker room. The locker room reminded me of a dressing room more than anything else. The locker room at my old school was filled with cigarette smoke, smelled like something died in it, and had some kind of fungus growing everywhere. Pretty much the complete opposite of these locker rooms. While I was trying not to obviously gawk, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around fully expecting what came next. Girls loved me. Most guys hated me for that. A guy with dark brown hair who was totally buff faced me with his arms crossed across his chest. Steroids much?

Then he said in a real deep voice that reminded you of those idiots on TV. "Who do you think you are, coming here and taking all of the girls? You can't have them all! But…we'll leave you alone if you pass a few of them onto us. Deal?"

Deal? Yeah right! They could have them after I was done with them. I didn't say that out loud, of course. If a girl heard me say that it would make it harder to get laid. "I have no clue what you are talking about," I said blankly. Then I turned around and ran out to join the gym class.

We played dodge ball. My gym teacher is gay and I think, is trying to pick up forest brows. You should have seen them together! That's it! This school is full of FREAKS! The guys from the locker room kept trying to peg me with the ball. As one of them chucked it right at me I ducked and it missed me completely. Although, poor forest brow wasn't so lucky. The ball hit him right in the head. I think the scene that followed had scarred me for life.

"Lee- kun!" Gai yelled dramatically as he ran to his fallen pupil.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Fan your flame of youth and please be alright!" shouted Gai

Everyone sweat dropped and backed away slowly, me included. The guy who threw the ball was forced to run 20 miles. Inside I was laughing my head off. Other than that gym was uneventful.

In history I was a little surprised when Sakura who was also in my history class asked if I would stay after for a minute; she wanted to "talk" to me. I have to admit, though, when she said this she sounded very seductive. Maybe I would have to put her before Ino after all. After class when everyone had left she walked up to me, her hips swaying gently back and forth. She put her small hands on my shoulders pulling me down towards her face and said gently, "Sasuke- kun…" I hate to admit it but her touch sent thrills straight through me. Inwardly, I was laughing like a mad man! I was getting some tonight. Then what came after that wasn't something I really expected…really

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!! special thanks to Winter's Holly my fabulous editor!!


	3. Bastard!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is owned by someone else

Chapter 3- Sasuke's P.O.V.

Last Time: After class when everyone had left she walked up to me, her hips swaying gently back and forth. She put her small hands on my shoulders pulling me down towards her face and said gently, "Sasuke- kun…" I hate to admit it but her touch sent thrills straight through me. Inwardly, I was laughing like a mad man! I was getting some tonight. Then what came after that wasn't something I really expected…really

---------------------------------------------------------

Her arms snaked around my neck as I started to lean in towards her mouth, looking forward to kissing her. 'Only kissing? Yeah right!' I smirked at that thought. But…that is when things went wrong. Her hands slid slowly down my shoulders and then grabbed my collar roughly to pull my face lower to level with hers. She had that look of disgust on her face again.

"I knew it!" she hissed out; she was all of a sudden seething with hatred and disgust. I have to admit, though I was a little confused. Just a little. "You are nothing more than a dirty playboy!" her face was very angry and very close to mine as she said this. I had half the mind to just kiss her right there if it weren't for the words she said afterwards. "If you dare hurt Ino I will KILL you! Do. You. Understand. Uchiha." With each word of her last sentence, she roughly shook me by my neck. It felt like it would snap instantly!

I couldn't help it! I gaped at her like a fish. I knew I was gaping because I could see myself reflected in her eyes. She was the first girl to ever turn me down! She was here to make sure I didn't hurt her friend? Interesting. Usually girls would fight over me. But I don't mind—I'll just consider this as a new challenge to me. I inwardly smirked. What could be more fun than getting a defiant girl to fall in love with me?

"Humph," she huffed and let go of my shoulders to spin around and walk away, feeling all-proud of herself. Well, I'll show her who's the boss.

"Oh no, you don't!" I hissed as I reached out and grabbed her wrist. This girl had no clue who she was messing with. Girls did NOT call me out and then expect to be able to walk away with out giving me anything. Ah-uh. That is not how my policy works!

I roughly spun her around harshly as my other hand grabbed her face. I leaned my head forward and smashed my mouth roughly against her soft lips—which I'm pretty sure are going to bruise later. When she tensed up and gasped, I smirked against her mouth and took advantage of the situation. I pushed my tongue into her hot mouth…and that's when I lost control. She tasted sooo good!

Never in my player life have I tasted someone this delicious. Okay, she is DEFINITELY coming after Ino! I couldn't believe the rush of adrenaline I got when she tried to push against my chest as I explored every inch of her mouth. I drove my tongue in deeper into her mouth, trying to reach the deepest part of her mouth I could. However, before that could happen, my little world was invaded when her hand flew to my face…painfully. She slapped me! She slapped ME! A GIRL SLAPPED ME! I raised my hand to my stinging left cheek and stared shocked, once again, at her. The sight of her made me want to attack her again. Her hair was a mess; her lips were beginning to swell, and her eyes. Her eyes were glowing in fury. She was pissed. But I admit, though, it just turned me on even more.

"Bastard!" she spat that word at me and stalked out of the room furiously.

I looked up at the clock. It was 3:15. I smirked I had a date with the girl from Spanish in 30 minutes. Hopefully she can take care of me. What can I say, the girl was easy. It only took 5 minutes of flirting and bam I had a date. I had to go take a shower. A very cold shower. 'I freaking hate cold showers!' I haven't needed a cold shower since I was 14 and that was freakin 3 years ago! That Haruno girl is interesting. But enough of that, time to go on my "date".

--------------------------------------------------------

I rolled out of the bed, untangling myself from the girl's arms. After the movie she invited me to her house. House. Ha! Yeah right! I should say mansion! This girl was freaking rich! Anyway, as soon as we entered her house, she dragged me up to her room and jumped me. Inwardly shrugging, I just went with the flow. I didn't mind. I needed a release after that incident with Sakura. The sex was great and all; only, the problem was that I kept imagining Sakura instead of this girl. I smirked as I sat on the edge of her king sized bed. I couldn't wait to screw Sakura and see her angry eyes when I leave her. I wonder what she'll do.

Chotto matte. What would make her madder? Screwing her or screwing and hurting her best friend? My smirk got bigger and malevolent as my plan started to form. I can't wait! This school is finally getting interesting. Ha! I thought I was going to die of boredom here. As I stood and started to dress, the girl woke up. Sadly though, I couldn't even remember her name. Hmm, oh well!

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out groggily as she moved to lean on her elbow.

I turned my gaze back towards the nude girl with an impassive expression on my face as if I didn't care what I did to her—which is true. I really don't give a damn about the girls I screwed in the past. Why should I start now?

"It was great, but I have to go," I replied to her emotionlessly.

It took her only mere seconds before she quickly realize what I just told her. She was definitely awake now. "WHAT!? That's all you're going to say?" she asked shocked, her eyes wide.

I couldn't help, but I smirked slightly at her distraught expression. I assume she wasn't used to being left alone in bed. I could tell just by the way she reacted. "Yeah, it was great. I needed a quick release. And lucky me, there you were," I replied tonelessly.

"Nani! That's all I am to you?! A quick screw!!?" she practically screamed. Jeez was she trying to break my eardrums? I could feel them piercing in pain already. Damn!

"You said it, not me. But, yeah," I said as I pulled my shoes on.

She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest outraged. "You can't do this to me! Do you know who my father is?" the girl shouted as I left her room closing the door behind me. I sighed as I walked down the stairs, staring at the red carpet. See? This is why I don't like rich girls. They think their money affords them special treatment. Maybe with others, but not me. As I walked down the plush carpeted hallway to the huge set of double oak doors with a smirk, I smoothed out my plan which I titled "How to Screw Haruno Sakura in More Ways Than One." I chuckled lightly to myself. I like it. It has a certain little ring to it.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to update before I left for the weekend! Next chapter will be the same day but from Sakura's P.O.V! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. a day in the life of Sakura

Disclaimer: do i really need to put one up for every chapter? nothing has changed, as far as i know i still do not own Naruto!

Thanks to: lost-sacrament, AvaAnna, Winter's Holly, Moon-Star-4 ever-18, The Cookie Thief, jejeaza, HPBabe91, Chirrilatina, gOrGeOuz, and The Lady Of Sorrow. thank you all for reviewing, it is thanks to you that i update as quickly as i do.

_Beep! Beep! Be—!_

"Ugh…what day is it?" I asked myself as I opened one eye to peek at the calendar in front of me. _Monday…' _My eyes instantly shot open as I tried in vain to burn a hole through the wall. It's Monday! MONDAY! Ugh! I HATE Mondays! Since for some reason, it's just the slowest damn day in the week! Another reason I hate them because my stupid ass neighbor, Naruto, kept me up all night with his freakin shouting! That baka! I'm going to kill him! What the hell is he doing at that time of night anyways?! And why the hell is he always fucking screaming?! God, I got no damn sleep and now I have to deal with the hour and a half walk to school. I freakin hate Mondays…and Naruto!

Begrudgingly, I got up from my bed and trudged my way to the bathroom. However, I stopped, feeling I like I forgot something. Then it clicked. I rolled my eyes at my moment of stupidity. How am I going to take a shower if I don't bring any clothes and towels? Augh…I turned around and went back to my room to grab my clothes and toiletries. As I waited for the water to warm up, I stared into my reflection with blank eyes. I was pretty decent-looking with porcelain complexion, green eyes, and really abnormal, yet natural pink hair. But my friends tell me otherwise. They say and I quote, 'You're freakin sexy, Sakura! What the hell are you talking about?! You have guys drooling all over you!' I sighed again. _Time to pretend again, eh, Sakura?_

My lips twitched into a half-hearted smile. "Yeah," I whispered to myself. Noticing the steam fogging up the mirror, I went into the shower and allowed the hot sprays soothed my aching muscles.

After half an hour, I was finally finished with showering, getting dressed, and breakfast. Glancing _so _enthusiastically at the clock—which read five thirty—I sighed heavily, somehow feeling that this year will be different. When I locked the door, I took a deep breath and began my awfully long ass walk to school. Sadly, I do not own a car. Yeah, this kind of sucks. As I walked along the main streets, everyone I passed kept on looking at me—mostly the men…of all ages…that's really creepy. Maybe I should change my looks a little, but that would only make people look at my more.

When the trees parted as if we were in some fantasy movie, I can finally see the giant monstrosity that is my famed institute of knowledge; I am a junior here at Konoha Academy in the top ranking class with the highest grades. I climbed up the large marble steps that were polish to give the brightest shine and cut in the perfect shape to the majestic double oak doors that were so high you had to tilt your head back. Yup! Everything here is freakin giant. This school does nothing on a small scale. Are you kidding me? These people would rather hand themselves than do that!

After I put my bag in my locker—well, if you can call it a locker! It looks like a freakin closet; you know those really big ones. Yeah, it's not the same metal rectangular or square boxes like you see in the other schools. No, no, no. Everything here has to be grand and if it's not, then they'll just trash it and make it better. A waste of time and effort, right? Anyway, after I grabbed my English book and slam the locker shut, I turned to stroll down the marble hallway.

There were chandeliers hanging about every ten feet, and rich red curtains on every floor to ceiling window. I shook my head, not at anyone in particular, but just at these rich people. This school had too much money to waste while some people were starving. I sighed sadly at the thought. I couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for my father I would probably be one of those starving people….

Shaking my head violently, I pulled myself out of my pondering what ifs when I suddenly saw a blonde head bobbing in front of me. I could feel a smile immediately tugging at my lips as I recognize the girl. It was Ino! I rushed excitedly to give her a bear hug. Ino has been my best friend since I was five. She had long beautiful blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and looked like a model! She always looked out for me like I did her. Yeah, we're really good friends.

I launched myself at her and wrapped my arms around her neck and called her by her nickname. "Ino- pig! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Well, that's not exactly true. But I have something important to tell her, anyway. I know she'll be mad at me when she hears it, so I'll try to sound as bubbly as I can to take the edge off. However, before I could say anything, I noticed that Ino's cheeks were very pink. I instantly frown skeptically. _Was she blushing? Uso! Ino never blushes, she must have a fever. _

"Oi, Ino-pig why is your face so warm and pink? Are you getting a fever?" I was worried. Ino can't get sick now. It's only the first week of the new semester. If she's absent now, she'll fall behind like she did last year.

Ino's face got even redder when I asked as she sputtered unusually, "Nee, Sakura, didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

I blinked in confusion. What's the matter with her? I've called Ino Ino-pig since we were six and she never minded before. Even more worried than before, I touched her forehead to see if she was burning up. "Why can't I call you Ino-pig? That's always what I call you."

Before Ino could utter a single word out of her mouth, a deep voice was heard coming from over my shoulder. "Ino, was it? If you are busy, I can find the office myself. Thank you."

I felt an involuntary and abnormal shiver run down the length of my spine as I turned to see the owner of that velvet-like voice. When I did, I felt my heart skip a beat…oddly. I blinked a little, trying to clear my head as I took in his appearance. He had coal black spiky hair. I inwardly frowned while in reality I lifted a brow in question. _How do people get their hair in interesting shapes like that? I always wondered about that._ He had the perfect pale skin! _What the hell?_ _Damn his complexion is better than mine! It looks smooth and soft. Hmm…maybe it's actually harder than it looks! Like in the movies! _He was tall, at least, six feet two inches. But his eyes, though, they're so dark; deep…and intense as if he's hiding a secret he wants no one to know. I cleared my head of the thoughts. I can't assume things! I'm probably wrong anyways. However, all in all, he was drop dead sexy from his pointy black hair to his sexy voice.

While I busy trying to figure this guy out, Ino quickly answered his question. "No! Sakura here was just leaving, right Sakura?" As she said this, the looks Ino gave me clearly stated: _get lost please, I am busy!_

Inwardly I rolled my eyes and gave a faint sigh. Ino has always been boy crazy ever since we were kids. She would like one and then move on to the next. I was used to things like this. I quickly put up my mask of sophistication to quickly cover up my behavior earlier; I was always worried that someone might rip my mask off and find me out for who I really am. Luckily no one has even noticed I wore a mask. To them, I was the perfect student. One of high ranks, grades, and looks…one of them.

I used the mask's voice, one of up-most sophistication, of the rich class. It wasn't my voice. It was the voice the students know as Haruno Sakura the top-ranking student of Konoha Academy.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I'll be going now, excuse me." I could tell by the look on his face. He bought it; he bought that I belonged here. Good, I couldn't afford for someone to figure everything out. Politely, I bowed and took my leave.

My breath came out easier as I walked down the hall, my mask still in place. I looked at all the people I passed. I envied them. I mean really envied them. They didn't have to wear masks. They were naturally beautiful and sophisticated. They were aristocrats. Me? I'm not. I don't belong here. I'm not highborn like them. No…I was born of trash. Barely even aware of it, I could still feel my face turn colder and emotionless like a real high class.

Before I can get truly depressed, though, my friend Hyuuga Hinata ran up to me with a huge smile on her face. "Sakura-chan! Lets go, the bell is about to ring. We have to get to English," she said excitedly as I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure!" I said too cheerfully, but Hinata didn't notice—thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if she found out if I was sad. I was only able to let my mask slip in front of my friends. They don't care—even they don't know the truth either. Hinata has always been shy, but she is one of the kindest girls I have met. When I first met her, she was always quiet. But I was quite surprised when she started talking a lot. She only did that if she was familiar with you. Hinata has shoulder length dark black hair, a fair complexion, and somewhat white or lilac colored eyes with no pupils—which I think is quite odd. But I'm not going to say that to her.

I followed her to our English room. We didn't really need to hurry. English was taught by Hatake Kakashi, who was always chronically late, but sometimes he likes to surprise us and show up on time. The only way to recognize was by his signature mask and orange book. _I wonder what's he is always reading, though. _I shrugged nonchalantly. It's not important.

Hinata and I walked through the huge furnished hallways to our first class. Every time we pass by something so opulent, I just always have to shake my head at them. I mean, how vain can these people get? As usual Kakashi was late. He wasn't in the classroom when we arrived, so we just headed to our usual seats in the back behind our friend Nara Shikamaru and sat down. Shikamaru or as I would call him, Shika-kun has dark brown tied up spiky hair. _Is it just me or is that the trend nowadays? Boys with oddly shaped spikes? _Anyway, I know he hates me calling him it—he knows I know and that's why I call him that. He doesn't stop me despite that fact, you know why? He is too freakin damn lazy to even stop me! Sad, isn't it? Too lazy to even talk. Shikamaru is a genius, and one lazy ass bum.

We all start talking about our yearly winter vacation. Every Christmas vacation we go on a huge trip with all of our friends and no adults. We cracked up laughing as we remembered Ino bringing TEN bags to the camping trip! She threw a fit when she found out she had to carry all of them herself.

As I was laughing, I looked up and saw the boy Ino was talking to this morning. I couldn't help, but feel strange when I saw him again. _He's so good-looking! _Blinking as my brows furrowed into a confused frown, I forced the abnormal thought from my head. Where the hell did that come from? _Remember, Sakura, he's Ino's. That means he's not available._ Anyway he is one of _them_; it would never work out between us. He stood there with a slightly confused look on his face. Well no duh! It is ten minutes after class was supposed to start.

It was then that I noticed that the girls were murmuring amongst themselves about the new transferee. Holy shit! There were already tons of girls ogling at him!! I sighed in and shook my head in pity for him as a smirk graced my lips. Poor guy doesn't even know what he's going to be facing. He is just too good looking for his own good. _He's too good looking to be a good boy! _For once my conscious had something good to say. Boys like him were usually players. I felt my brow lift at the thought. _Usually?_ Okay, okay, always. I should know—I've been hit on by most of them. It's real pain in the ass—really annoying and troublesome. _Great…now I sound like Shikamaru. _Narrowing my eyes, I thought I should keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt Ino. Ino is smart, but she didn't understand everything that went through guy's heads. I sighed. _The things I do for friendship…it's too tiring and stressful._

A/N: sorry chapter 4 took so long, i have been lazy, thanks to all who review my story, please keep it up! to those who don't please do!! special thanks to winters holly!


	5. suspicious

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed! insert a touched teardrop To Dark () I am most likely only going to do this for the first day that they met, I agree. And it is kind of time consuming to go to the start again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**: Narrowing my eyes, I thought I should keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt Ino. Ino is smart, but she didn't understand everything that went through guy's heads. I sighed. _The things I do for friendship…it's too tiring and stressful._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing how lost he looked, I almost wanted to laugh. Shaking my head, I decided to help the boy out by giving him a seat, but then the teacher had already entered the room. It seems like everyone just ignored Kakashi-sensei and that I was the only one who noticed the exchange between them. The look on his face when he saw Kakashi-sensei was hilarious! His eyes were twitching and his lips were upward. I tried to keep a impassive expression on my face, but I had trouble keeping my giggles in at the look on his face. He was looking at Kakashi-sensei as if he were a freak. Ah! I wonder what's going through his mind now about this academy. I've got to admit, though. I thought this place was strange as well when I first went here. Then when Kakashi-sensei told the class to take a seat, I thought his mouth would hit the floor! I bet he's probably wondering why a teacher would dress like a cosplayer!

When Kakashi-sensei turned towards the new student, I just wanted to laugh my ass off as he froze. Kakashi-sensei then said, "You must be the new student, Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

_Uchiha Sasuke. Nice name. _

The Uchiha nodded slowly; I guess he was still a bit startled by our teacher's appearance. Kakashi-sensei continued with, "You can take a seat next to uh…Nara Shikamaru. Nara raise your hand." In front of me, my lazy friend raised his hand lazily. I swear I heard a murmur of "troublesome." from him. I rolled my eyes. _How am I friends with such a lazy ass? _When Uchiha sat next to Shika-kun, they both just nodded their heads to each other in a oh so stoic way. A blank and bored expression graced my face as I had the sudden urge to just punch them both! _Geez! You could tell that they were soo talkative, huh? _I shook my head, knowing I'll never understand the workings of a man's mind besides their natural instincts. _They are truly deep individuals. _

After he sat down, he then turned to face forward without another word. I shrugged my shoulders inwardly and decided to ignore him. I didn't like the shivers—from just seeing him—sent through my spine, so I decided to ignore him completely. Doing just that, I lent forward to ask Shika-kun a favor.

"Shika-kun, can you stay after school and help me with my chemistry homework?" I whispered quietly, so that I wouldn't get caught. Though, I did it begrudgingly. I hated asking for help, but I _cannot_ afford to get anything less than an A. If I did, then I would be a huge disappointment to my mother who has such high expectations. She never pressures me, but I still feel like I let her down every time I am less than perfect.

Shika-kun didn't seem to mind; I was relieved when he didn't reply with 'troublesome.' Thank goodness or I would've kicked his ass! Instead he said in a lazy manner, "Sure Sak.

Still having trouble with Chem.?" I broke into a grin. Despite the fact that Shikamaru calls me by that embarrassing nickname, Shikamaru was a great friend.

"Yeah. I'm too afraid to ask questions. Ibiki-sensei scares me." I tried to repress a shiver just thinking about the scar-faced chemistry teacher. It freaks me out just to imagine what he'd be like with an eye patch!

In order to repress the fear brought on by my chemistry teacher's face, I decided to try to figure out the new guy. I leaned forward and called out to him, "Hey." As I watched him turn around to face me I had to force myself not to stare at him like all the other girls were shamelessly doing. _Must keep up intelligent conversation._ I repeated this mantra when he was totally facing me. "You're the boy from earlier that Ino was talking to, right? I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

After I said, this he did something that bugged me. "Uchiha Sasuke," he answered back politely. I don't know why, all he did was give me a friendly smile and say his name.

I decided to ignore the nagging thought at the back of my head. I responded by smiling back and saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Nice to meet you, too, Sakura-san." was his polite reply. He then turned to face forward and gave his attention back to Kakashi-sensei.

However, I couldn't pay attention to the lecture. I already knew all about Animal Farm and its relation to the Russian revolution. So instead, I decided to solve the problem about my summer vacation. I tried to get Shika-kun's help again, but the lazy bastard refused to say anything useful.

"Nee, Shika-kun, what should I do to make my mom let me go to the US this summer?" I had asked him.

From behind, I saw him shrugged his shoulders as I narrowed my eyes, irritated. He then replied, "Why are you asking me? She's your mom, not mine."

"I know, but you're the genius!" He got me so frustrated with his replies that I raised my voice and got caught by Kakashi-sensei.

"Haruno-kun, Nara-kun, are you two so smart that you think you don't need to listen to my lectures?" he question in an annoyed and stern voice. _Here it comes. _"If so, then Haruno-kun, you can answer this question for me. Why did Orwell have the animals build the windmill?"

As I turned back correctly in my seat, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Uchiha seemed to scoff that I got caught. Inwardly, I growled. I'll show him. In a polite and aristocratic manner, I answered the question. "He chose to have them build the windmill because the windmill represents the five-year plans—something that was supposed to help and benefit everyone. Instead, it was used to make the animals weak and pliable." _That's it! A freakin question?! _Well, at least, Kakashi-sensei was pleased with the answer, though.

He nodded, satisfied. "Very good, as usual, Haruno-kun. Though, even if you are one of the top students in the class, you should still pay attention. Is that understood?"

I nodded, and again I noticed that Uchiha was definitely expecting that. I barely noticed it, but his brows were twitching. I was inwardly laughing my head off! That's too funny! Well, it was until I saw a smirk appear on his face as he turned around. I frowned a little, wondering what he was thinking. For the rest of the hour, we just discuss the book.

As I had found out, it turned out that Uchiha was in both my drama and Spanish classes. He seemed nice enough, except for the fan girls. Ugh! I swear if it weren't for the importance of my grades and identity, I would've have beaten the living shit out of these noisy ass people! Gah! My palms had little crescent cuts on them from my nails digging into them when my hands balled into fists! I wasn't jealous. Oh no, no, no, no, no! It was just the fact that I couldn't go anywhere with out hearing "SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" I wanted to gag myself when I heard their squeals and saw them faint from nosebleeds. It was getting on my last nerve! I really thought that these rich bitches would have more dignity than that. I mean COME ON! It was just a guy! Not GOD! And then we got to Spanish class! Oh boy. Everything got worse from there!

In the middle of Spanish class, I looked up to see Sasuke with his arm around the back of Amane-san's chair. I narrowed my eyes at the sight. _What the hell is going on? Wasn't he with Ino? _Hmm, I guess either he was a player (with his looks very likely) or he wasn't interested in Ino at all (with her looks, not likely at all). I couldn't keep the scowl and discussed look off my face. When I caught him looking at me, I couldn't removed the disgust from my face. And when he lifted a brow, I just wanted to shove my foot down his damn throat!

I hate players. I knew tons of them. My friends at home always fell for them. And then after that, they'd come crying to me when they got their hearts broken. But that's when all the trouble would start for me. I would always have to track them down and give them a black eye. Usually if they were with a girl, I'd start shouting that he gave my cousin a STD. I inwardly cackled like a maniac. And then they never get a date again. Hey, it's cruel, but I feel like the clean up guy for god's sakes! I really _did not_ want to go through that with Ino. I would have to have a "talk" with 'Sasuke-kun' at the end of today.

At lunch, when I sat down at our usual lunch table, I almost gagged on my snort of contempt. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I could see Ino waiting by the cafeteria doors, waiting to pounce on the new Uchiha. And boy did she pounce! I chuckled lightly at the sight. She popped up right in front of the boy; for a second there, I thought she gave him a heart attack. That would suck ass if it did, though; however, it'd be a pretty hilarious scene! Then she turned and led him over to our table. I gave a sigh of relief. I was glad that Shikamaru was sitting—well slouching—next to me, even if he was asleep. That way there was no way Uchiha could sit next to me. He sat next to Shikamaru and Ino.

Now was the time to take the plunge. I took a deep breath and moved over to sit next to Ino—I had to tell her now. "Ino- pig." When I called Ino this, I could see a tick forming on her forehead. I better tune down on the Ino-pig. I plowed on ignoring Ino's annoyance, "I'm sorry, but I can't go shopping with you this weekend." There I said it. Now time to wait for the fireworks to start. The number one rule to surviving a friendship with Yamanaka Ino was to never, and I mean NEVER, mess with Ino's shopping.

Ino's annoyance was replaced with surprise as she shouted. "What do you mean forehead-girl?! We have been planning this shopping spree for weeks!!" Ino screamed at me.

I started sinking away, knowing if I didn't say something quick I would be ripped limb from limb. "I know Ino, but something came up and I can't make it. I am really sorry. We'll reschedule to next weekend, okay?" I called her Ino instead of Ino-pig, just to get on her good side.

"Humph, this had better be good. You owe me big time for this," Ino said making a pouting face as she folded her arms.

"Gomenasai!! Thank you Ino," I said quickly, glad that I got out of the furnace without getting badly burned.

Ino then turned to face Uchiha. "Anyway, Sasuke-kun! I'll introduce you to everyone!! You met Haruno Sakura this morning. This lazy ass here"—she pointed to the lump on the table—"is Nara Shikamaru."

At that time Shikamaru woke up and said, "Hey dude."

He responded back with, "Hey." Wow, he was soooo talkative. I mean what a blabber mouth!

"Anyway," Ino continued "That is Karin." She pointed at the girl across from Uchiha. Milk nearly came out my nose when he smiled a seductive smile at her when Ino looked away. Once again I couldn't keep the disgust off my face when he glanced at me. But what I hated most was that every time he did, shivers would come rolling down my spine involuntarily. It seemed to me that he wasn't used to the expression I was sending—more like throwing at him.

Ino continued to rattled off the names of the other people: "Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and…" I tuned Ino out. I had to plan how to get my message across the most affective way to Uchiha Sasuke. I would never allow him to hurt my friends. If he did, he's going to face a world of hurt ahead of him!

Next I had PE, which was fairly uneventful. We were doing track and field. I couldn't wait till history, I had a rock solid plan to warn Uchiha. If men like him only paid attention to sex then that is the best way to get to him. I couldn't help but smirk at his shocked expression when I asked him to talk after class. Yep, this plan will work!


	6. Stupid Playboy!

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thank you to all who reviewed, since I have only five minutes I can't thank you by name, sorry!

When I walked up to Uchiha at the end of history, I had to make sure to add some sway to my hips or he wouldn't fall for my trap. Though, I had to hold in my laughter; I could practically see him drooling as he stared. I didn't even want to know what was going through his perverted playboy mind when he saw me. It gave me the shivers just thinking about it! Reaching forward, I put my hands on his broad shoulders lightly and somewhat seductively. _Wait! Did I just say broad? No! He has normal shoulders! _Inwardly snickering, I actually felt him shiver a bit at my touch! _Ha!_ _Men! _Ever so slowly, I pulled his face down close to mine while our lips were only mere inches apart.

Then I whispered gently, "Sasuke-kun." I made sure to make it breathy so he could feel my breath on his lips. I tried my hardest to contain my disgust when I saw the lust in his eyes. Yeah, now I _know _what he's thinking! Goddamn, perv!

As I snaked my arms around his neck, I could tell that Uchiha was falling for my trap as he leaned forward to kiss me. Pfft! Yeah right! I waited until our lips were about to touch before I slid my hands from his shoulders to grab his collar. When I was sure I had a firm grip, stepping back and pulling his head down so that he was at my level, I made him look me dead in the eye. Considering the shock plastered all over his beauti—I mean ugly face, I let all of my hidden hatred and disgust out vehemently.

"I knew it!" I hissed out angrily.

I was furious! I had hoped to be proven wrong just this one time. JUST ONCE! I wanted Ino to be happy. But noo! Argh! No! I won't allow it! She obviously _cannot _be with this, this…this _Thing!_ And then he had the nerve to look like he was confused! He acted like he had never been rejected before! What! So he was used to girls throwing themselves at his feet like little sluts, that he thought every girl should be privileged to know him?!

"You are nothing more than a dirty playboy!" in my anger I drew his face even closer to mine as I continued my lecture. In fact, I was so outraged, I didn't even notice the glint in his eyes! "If you dare hurt Ino I will KILL you! Do. You. Understand. Uchiha." With each word of my last sentence, I shook him by his neck. I was laughing like a maniac inwardly, hoping that I gave him whiplash! It was so hard to keep my game face on, though, when he was gaping at me like a fish out of water. What, I couldn't be the first girl to ever turn him down! Damn! I guess he really is that popular…

"Humph," I snorted at him and let go of his shoulders to spin around and walk away. I felt proud of myself that I got my point across. I was also proud that I got him to gape at me like that! That was priceless! When that image of him flashed through my mind again, I allowed a little smirk to grace my lips. Though, my victory, unfortunately, didn't last for very long.

When I was walking away I could hear him hiss ,"Oh no, you don't!" Suddenly, Uchiha had the nerve to reach out and grab me by my wrist harshly! I was roughly spun around, only to feel that my face was roughly grabbed. He then leaned his head forward and smashed our mouths together with bruising force. That was when I wanted to kill him right then! His lips were firm as he moved them against mine—I have a feeling they're going to swell later. I was so surprised that I tensed up and couldn't hold in my gasp. I could feel him smirk against my mouth before he forced his tongue in my mouth.

I could taste him in my mouth as his tongue tried to tangle with mine. As soon as my brain started working again I tried to shove him away. This only made him pull me in closer to his body. His tongue was everywhere in my mouth! I felt violated! I never let anyone do anything I didn't want them to do. When he pushed his tongue in even deeper, that's when I snapped. I pulled my hand back and slapped him with all my might.

He raised his hand to his red cheek with a look of utter shock on his face. I was furious! It took everything I had not to pummel him! When I was giving him my death glare, I could feel my lips start to swell from the force of the kiss he had 'given' me. Didn't I say they were going to swell?! I wish looks could kill! If they could then he would be pushing up daisies. I was giving him a glare that sent most guys running for the hills.

I was so mad the only thing I could spit out was, "Bastard!" before I rushed from the room. I got out of there before I lost control and pounded him into the ground. I rushed to my locker, glad that the hallways were already empty. I was so mad my fingers were shaking! It took three tries to get my combination correct. I shoved everything into my backpack not caring whether or not I bent any papers. Throughout the whole last period of the day, I was growling—inwardly, of course—about how I should kill that arrogant git! Ino was wondering about my foul mood, but I just waved it off with a fake smile! Goddamn bastard! I swear I'll make sure he'll never be able to screw anymore if he touches me again! Gah! I hate players! Ow! Argh! My lips freakin hurt!

Finally after such a frustrating day, I ran to Kiba's parents' shop to change into my regular clothes. Kiba's family owns a pet clinic that I work part time at on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. I was also good friends with Kiba. I didn't have work today, but I always used the staff room to change out of/into my school uniform. If I walked through my neighborhood in my uniform which was for a rich school I would definitely get mugged.

I lived in an apartment complex in a very poor neighborhood. It isn't that bad to tell you the truth; everyone is close and takes care of each other. I, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino, for instance, have been best friends since we were seven. Yes, I am a true tomboy!

I have two lives. One, I am rich and the smartest girl in my class. The other is a street punk who loves to skateboard. That's right, I, Haruno Sakura, of sound, mind, and body, am a skateboarder. I am pretty darn good at it, too! We all compete (my friends and I) in competitions and hang out at the skate park in our neighborhood. I used to compete in huge competitions along with the others. I did until my mom told me to stop because I drew too much attention. Now I just stay out of the spotlight.

I came out of the back room, bringing my deep blue skateboard out with me. I was in baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and a baggy black sweatshirt. Kiba was a big guy with wild brown hair and always wore red triangles under his eyes. He walked up to me, carrying his little white dog Akamaru zipped up in his jacket. (I have no clue why he is named AKAmaru, considering the dog's white. He just is). He had a black and blue skateboard. We then walked to the skate park together. I really needed to board until my legs couldn't take it anymore. I had some steam I needed to blow off due to a certain playboy bastard.

A/N: special thanks to Winter's Holly for being my wonderfull editor! hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. stage 1: complete!

Chapter 7

This chapter will have several POVs that will be separated by also this is the unedited version so please forgive any mistakes, i wanted to update sooner, the edited version will be up as soon as i get it. 

------------ separates the different scenes in the same POV

MistressBlossom, The Cookie Thief, lost-sacrament, jejeaza, HPBabe91 (I hate her too!), AnimeLvr101 (THANK YOU!! tears of joy), DJ HiHi Kimiko (I was so sick of Animal Farm and Russia by the time we were done, sorry it was the only thing I could think of, it will always come back to haunt you sinister laughter) 

Disclaimer: are you really going to drag me out of my fantasy world? Please don't make me say it!! Oh all right! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! There happy? All my dreams and fantasizing wasted!! runs off crying

Okay on with the story!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: We then walked to the skate park together. I really needed to board until my legs couldn't take it anymore. I had some steam I needed to blow off due to a certain playboy bastard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

When I woke up this morning I nearly had a heart-attack. This happens every morning, I am not kidding, I am always so surprised by my room. Hey I'm still getting used to my new room. The thing that surprised me the most is the fact that I wasn't waking up to my neighbors screaming their 'fuck you' s through the walls. I actually woke up to an alarm clock. My new room was huge! It had a dark navy blue carpet, the walls were all white except for the wall with the door on it which was blood red. My room was on the third floor so I had a balcony and a skylight. My huge king sized bed was directly underneath the skylight and across from the balcony doors. I couldn't wait to break the new bed in! So if my plan works then Yamanaka would be first then if my plan works out Haruno.

I was so excited to start my plan today that I accidentally scared the maid by laughing maniacally out loud. Another thing to get used to: servants. My mom really snagged a loaded man this time. The guy got me a huge flat screen TV and the top of the line laptop. I think he is trying to buy me off so he can screw my mom with out guilt. My mom is also using my brother and me as an excuse to sleep with the richest guy she can find. I hate being a bargaining chip, but what can I do, she's my mother.

I walked over to my walk in closet to pull out my school uniform, dark navy pants with a white button up short sleeve shirt and a red tie. As I was straightening up my tie a maid knocked on the door. "Sasuke-sama, your mother has requested your presence in the library right away." I rolled my eyes, my mother sure was making herself comfortable. I sighed and finished straightening my tie before I made my way out of my large room. My room was situated in the front right side of the third floor, the library was on the opposite side of the third floor. I walked through the lavishly decorated hallways to the large carved oak doors of the library.

I slammed the oak doors open just to hear a satisfying thunk of the doors hitting the wall. My mother sat in a dark red overstuffed arm chair in the middle of all those books. It didn't look right, I was used to seeing her sitting at a bar stool. She closed the leather bound book in her lap and looked straight at me. I had to admit, my mother was a babe. She had long black hair that was tied up in an elegant bun, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was perfect and her body was lean and curvy. She was a good mother to my brother and I, except she couldn't seem to survive without a sugar daddy. She always had a boyfriend who always gave her money and gifts. When I figured all this out, I started to lose respect for her and all other women. They were all liars who wanted money.

"Sasuke, I want you to behave at this new school. I don't want to hear about you getting a girl pregnant. Please Sasuke, just stop playing around with girls, or at least the girls at your school." she said tiredly. She accepted I was a player pretty well. She just hated when a girl would come to our door crying and begging me to take them back. I looked at her sitting there reading a book, she looked content. She didn't have the antsy hungry look in her eye she usually had, she was happy in this place.

I rolled my eyes as I replied with, "don't worry I won't do anything to jeopardize our new position here." before she could reply I turned to leave. I stopped at the doors and said, "that is all I can promise mom." I could hear her mumble something about 'that boy…' before I closed the doors.

I walked back to my room to grab my book bag. As I walk down the grand staircase I realized how hungry I was. I was going to eat breakfast when I got to that palace they call a school but decided to stop by the kitchen. By doing this there was a chance I would run into Conner Daniels, my mothers new husband, her sixth I believe, and my 'new dad'. I hate him. He is the classic rich man who was born and raised in a country club. It's obvious he would be happier if Itachi and I didn't exist, then he would have our mother all to himself. Now he has to pay for our keep and education. Itachi is in college while I go to the rich high school. I don't see much of Itachi anymore, but that is fine by me. He is the favorite of our father and stayed with him after our mom left him.

I take a right after I reach the bottom of the stairs and head to the kitchen to grab a donut. I stop at the door as I saw Conner in the kitchen mixing some scotch in with his coffee. I take a breath and open the door to step into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the bathroom at school. I surveyed the damage in the large mirror in the spotless fancy bathroom of the rich school. I have a cut on my cheek bone from one of the many rings he wears on his hands. This confrontation ended as they usually do, me with a bruised face and him with a bruised ego. I threw him my normal insults as pocketed a donut I snagged of the counter. He responded by threatening to throw me out. I just called him a whipped dog and he glared at me with his blood -shot eyes, and the smell of liquor dripping off of his breath. Then he moved forward and slapped me across the face. I let him, if I wanted to I could have dodged it and then beaten him to a pulp. I couldn't stop insulting him and if I didn't let him take his anger out on me he would just take it out on my mom. If he ever mistreated her I would kill him. He understands this so he just settles for slapping me around a little.

I pulled a jar of ointment of my bag and applied it to my throbbing cheek to keep it from bruising and swelling. I then pulled out a small skin colored band-aid to cover the small cut on my cheek bone. I examined my work in the mirror and raise my eye brow at how good I was getting at this medical stuff. I put everything back in my black back pack and headed to my locker. The hallways are completely empty since there is almost and hour until class starts. I liked to get to school early, not because I love school, but because here I have more control over my life than I do at home. Here I feel like I am at least someone. As I spun the dial on my locker I pulled myself out of my deep brooding. This wasn't like me. I always try to avoid deep and meaningful thoughts.

'Onto more important things' I think as I pull the books I would need for my first class and shove the rest into my lockers. Important things being what to do to Haruno Sakura I think with a perverted smirk on my face. I go and sit in my seat in the English classroom. I just sit there smoothing out rough patches in my plan for about half an hour before I get up to wonder the lavishly decorated hallways.

As I walk around with my hands fisted in my pockets I make my way to the front gates, just walking and enjoying the gardens. I stop when I spot a flash of pink. Haruno is across the street walking with two other guys. I frown, they don't seem like the type a girl like her would hang out with. One is wearing an orange hoody, blue jeans and black lace-up boots. He had blond hair that was styled up in messy spikes. He was laughing and talking to the other two while walking backwards with his hands in his pockets. The other one is in a white fur lined coat, black pants and white sneakers. His hair was also spiked but brown and in a different style than the blond. He was walking next to Haruno while a small white dog followed at his heels. They seemed to be good friends. How does a rich girl like her make friends with guys like them?

My musings were interrupted when I felt two slim arms wrap themselves around my neck and a woman's chest pressed against my back. "Sasuke-kun! What are you looking at? I called you twice yet you didn't even notice!" I could feel her breath fan across the back of my neck and hear the whine in her voice as she says the last part. I tore my eyes away the trio and focused my attention on the curvy blond attached to my neck.

"I am sorry Yamanaka-san, I was deep in thought about something." _yeah sleeping with your best friend._ I held back my smirk at that thought.

She pouted prettily and said, "you can call me Ino you know Sasuke-kun." as she said this she brought her hand up to play with my bangs. I resisted the urge to slap her hand away. I didn't like useless, unnecessary contact.

I smile at her and say, "Okay Ino-chan, I have to go now but can you meet me later in room 312 after school ends? I would like to talk to you about something."

I hold back my laughter as she eagerly nods her head at my proposal. After confirming when and where to meet we head off to our classes. This was too easy.

Sakura's POV

On my way out the door this morning I see Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru waiting for me at the foot of the stairway. Naruto smiles at me and says, "hey Sakura-chan! Me and Kiba are here to walk with you to your school!" why does he always have to yell? Kiba just smiles and nods his confirmation.

I look back and forth between the two, "Okay, what's going on here you guys?" I know something is up, they don't normally decide to walk me to school in the morning since they have to go to school themselves. Their school is quite far away.

Naruto looks down at his black boots and says, "Well you seemed really tense at the skate park yesterday and we were wondering what was wrong." I was shocked that he noticed, he usually was pretty dense.

"Yeah, Sakura you seemed really out of it, plus I saw the bruises on your wrists" I tugged my sleeves down to cover said bruises. Since when were they this observant? He continued. "no one is bullying you right? Cause if they are we'll beat their asses for you!" Naruto nodded his agreement at this and slammed his fist into his other hand to emphasize his point.

"Yeah! cause no one messes with our Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and Akamaru yips. I almost cried at this show of friendship. What would I do without these guys? They've always supported me through all the hard times I went through.

I laughed and said. "sure you guys can walk me to school. You don't have to worry about anyone bullying me though, everything is fine." I put up a fake smile as I say this. Naruto and Kiba look disbelieving but decide to drop it. I would handle Uchiha on my own, no need to drag them into this. I would call them in if he decides to really molest me, until then I would handle it on my own. They don't need to get in trouble with any rich people. They couldn't afford it.

The time passed quickly as we walked together to my school. They could always make me laugh. We talked about an upcoming competition that Naruto, Shino, and Kiba were taking place in. Naruto talked about some new tricks he got down while Kiba whispered that he was taking Naruto down in my ear. I decided to ask them where Shino was these days. It appears that Shino was taking some extra classes his parents wanted him to take. It made sense, Shino was really smart and his parents wanted him to go to college. The only problem was they also wanted him to quit skate boarding. Shino has decided to make a deal, he would go to the cram schools and keep his grades up as long as they let him continue to skate board and compete in the competitions. Before I knew it we were in front of the gates to my school. I realized this when I run into Naruto's back since he turned around and stops in his tracks.

"Sakura-chan, who is _that_?" Naruto chokes out breathlessly.

I move out from behind him to get a look at who he was looking at. The only person I could see was my friend Hinata. Wait, did he mean her? I had to clear this up, "do you mean the girl with short black hair getting out of the white limousine?"

"Yeah, Yeah! Her! Do you know her Sakura-chan?!" he asks excitedly. I couldn't believe it! He liked Hinata! Loud obnoxious Naruto with quiet, shy Hinata? I just couldn't picture it.

"Yeah I know her. She's my friend Hyuuga Hinata. Do you have a crush on her?" now both me and Kiba were eyeing Naruto. Neither of us could picture this hyperactive poor parentless boy with the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. He seemed to realize this as he drags his eyes away from her and looks depressed down at his scuffed and worn black boots.

"oh. Hyuuga. No I guess I don't have a crush on her. See you later Sakura-chan!" after he said that he turned and started to walk down the side walk with his head down.

I didn't like to see him like that, he didn't look right without a huge dopey grin on his face. Before Kiba could follow him I stopped him and said, "Hey Kiba will you cheer him up a bit? I hate to see him so down over something."

He nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree. It throws my whole day off when he's depressed like this. Now I will feel guilty for picking on him. Anyway just cause she's rich doesn't mean she is better than him." he then turned to follow Naruto down the sidewalk, Akamaru following closely behind.

Secretly I agreed with Kiba, Naruto could have any girl he wanted, he was a great guy. He was kind and had a great sense of humor. Still I couldn't help but feel protective of Hinata. She was so naïve and pure. Then again if anyone would treat her right it would be Naruto. I sighed as I chased all these troublesome thoughts from my head. No need to worry about such things now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was 15 minutes early for first period to begin. I almost didn't enter the room when I saw that Uchiha was the only other person in the English room. I nearly slapped myself at such a cowardly and submissive thought. I strode into the room with my head held high. I would prove to him that that kiss didn't affect me in the least. When I sat down in my seat behind him he turned around to face me. He had that devilishly handsome, no annoying, smirk on his face and I wanted so badly to slap it off of his face. I also noticed a small band-aid on his cheek bone as if he was hit there. Maybe he pissed off a girls boyfriend. Why do I care?

He drew my attention when he said, "Meet me in room 312 after school today will you? I need to discuss something with you." I admit I was curious about what he wanted to talk about, or maybe he just wanted another chance to molest me again. Then again this would be my chance to really give him a piece of my mind.

Sasuke's POV

I saw the conflict and caution in her eyes as she considered my offer. I knew she would say yes, if not from curiosity than for the opportunity to beat me into a bloody pulp for yesterday. It was a battle to keep a victorious smirk off my face when she cautiously nodded her head I then turned around to face foreward. The ground work for Part one of plan "How to Screw Haruno Sakura in More Ways Than One." was set. I couldn't wait.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! also if you think i should change the rating please tell me!


	8. anticipation and dreams

AN: sorry for not updating! we're fixing up our house and it's been hectic. i also adopted another story (i know bad me) "life in chains" from i won't be the victim, please read and review! i decided to change the rateing due to this chapter and how i plan to do future ones.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

The ground work for Part one of plan "How to Screw Haruno Sakura in More Ways Than One." was set. I couldn't wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

I watched the clock throughout the entire day. It was hard to repress the excitement I was feeling about what would happen at the end of the day. It was even harder to keep my anticipation form showing on my face and to keep a smirk from forming on my lips. I just couldn't wait to see what would happen! Finally it was time for History. It was hard to keep from laughing when I saw them together at lunch. They got along so well, I couldn't help but think that they wouldn't for long.

Sakura completely ignored me the entire day, she wouldn't be able to ignore me for long. I smirked. History was so freaking boring! We had already covered the industrial revolution in my old school! Soon I was resting my head on my arms and falling into a half sleep. _The body was covered in blood, his eyes were cold and seemed to be staring straight at me…they led him away in handcuffs the front of his shirt smeared with rusty brown stains…my parents screaming each other over how to get him out of this new trouble he got into, this time it wasn't a stranger it was their nephew a member of our family…father driving him away after paying of the police…'foolish little brother…get in my way and I'll kill you too…' _I snapped out of my daze with a jolt. I clenched my teeth together so hard I was afraid they might break. Why was I so weak back then and afraid of him? I'll beat him! I won't lose to him! _'Sasuke, don't become like your brother.' _Like he was one to talk.

Dam! This has ruined my good mood! I just sat there glaring for about 15 minutes. I felt sorry for the person in who sat in front of me (not really), poor thing, he started shaking.

Sakura's POV

I tried to ignore Sasuke the entire day, I couldn't wait to meet him at the end of the day. I have decided to punch him as hard as I could after he says what he has to say no matter what. From my seat behind him in History I could see him sleeping with his head on his desk. Humph! Lazy ass! My attention was drawn back to him when he started to murmur things in his sleep. I could see his eyebrow furrow as if he was in pain. For a second this sad lost look passed his face only to be quickly replaced with anger and scorn.

Then he woke up. He was glaring daggers at the boy in front of him, poor kid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke left class earlier claiming to be feeling a bit nauseous. Class finished with being assigned reading 5 chapters on the Russian revolution. I left my books and bag in the classroom, I didn't plan on spending much time with Sasuke. I made my way to the room that he told me of, it was just down at the end of the hall. I'm sure he's already there, I doubt he really went to the nurse's office.

Sure enough when I opened the door he was leaning against a desk staring out the window. I could hardly make him out since the only light in the room came through the partially covered windows. I had to say something to get his attention, even after I entered he just stayed still and stared out the window and didn't even notice me. "Hey I don't have all day, what did you want to say?"

That got his attention. He turned away from the window to look at me. I started when his eyes landed on me. They were cold, I felt like I would freeze. Then he smiled at me, I felt a shiver pass up my spine, his mouth twisting into a malicious smirk while his eyes remained two pieces of ice. I actually back up a bit, he saw and his smirk got even wider, to make up for that mistake I got right up into his face. "if you have something to say then say it!" I didn't even see his hand move.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura entered as soon as school got out, lucky me, I wasn't sure what I would do if Ino showed up first. The dream I had earlier was replaying in head over and over so I didn't even notice her enter the room at first. I suppose my mood was showing on my face since I saw her take a step back when I turned to face her. After that she tried to make up for her past show of fear she actually got closer. Big mistake.

Being this close to her reminded me of yesterdays incident. I could smell her, she smelt differently from most of the girls that smothered themselves with perfume. She smelt of soap and fried food, I recognized the smell, it was the smell of living in an apartment building. Why did she smell like that? What about the guys from this morning? She was just one big mystery.

She just stood there glaring at me, she had to crane her neck up to see me since she was so close. I raised my hand and grabbed her by the back of her head by her hair, twisting my fingers in the short pink hair, yanking her head back so her neck was fully exposed. Her eyes went completely wide and for a second she froze. Only for a second. Then her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare and she brought her knee up right into my groin.

That was one experience I have never experienced, or hoped to experience, before. It was fucking painful. As soon as I doubled over and let go she ran for the door. She was not going to get away from me. I ignored the pain and lunged at her, she yelped in surprise when I landed on her, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist.

She wasn't giving up yet. She started to kick her legs out, trying to get me in a weak spot. I maneuvered myself so I was in between her legs, hence safe from them. I used one hand to pin her wrists above her hand and the other I held over her mouth to muffle her screams. I could see her eyes glaring at me, vivid green and furious. She continued to thrash and squirm, she even tried to bite my hand.

I just stared hungrily into her angry eyes, I could feel her body moving under mine, I could see her muscles move under her smooth skin. I could feel her lips moving underneath my palm and her teeth and tongue trying to cause me pain. This was a major turn on.

I leaned forward till my nose touched hers. My cold eyes never leaving her angry ones. I wanted to see her scared ones. I wanted to see more of the fear she showed earlier. I licked her cheek and she froze. She seemed to realize the position we were in at that point and she started to struggle even more. I replaced my hand with my mouth. I was kissing her again, it tasted as good as the first one.

Sakura's POV

I was in trouble. I could feel his teeth grinding into my lips, then his tongue pried his way into my mouth. This was just like the first time! I felt so dam helpless! How could I let him gain so much control over me? His tongue went in even deeper, I couldn't breath, I could smell him everywhere around me. I take it back this was a hundred times worse than the first kiss. He was on top of me, surrounding me, and my hands were pinned to the ground, he was so heavy I couldn't move and inch. I couldn't beat him away, I had no control this time.

He pulled he head away from mine to take in deep rasping breaths, I could feel the hot air hitting my face. His breath smelt of mint. I couldn't move, I was relieved that he was out of my mouth. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes, he seemed to be looking for something, a certain reaction from me. I wouldn't give it to him, I just continued to glare at him.

When he just smirked my blood went cold. He looked up when the door knob rattled. What happened next was so fast, I couldn't fight back. He yanked me up and held me on his chest yanking my hands so that they rested on either side of his head and supported my weight. With his hands free he brought his hand up forced my lips to his. Oh god, when was this humiliation going to end.

Part of me hopes that the person who opens the door doesn't do anything while the other part wants them to save me. When the door opens he dropped his hand from my head. Then there was a screech

"SAKURA!!!"

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! i plan to update my other stories soon! sorry this one took so long!


	9. crash and burn

Leave Me Alone!! Chapter 9

This is the edited version that I finally got around to posting!

Recap:

Part of me hopes that the person who opens the door doesn't do anything while the other part wants them to save me. When the door opens he dropped his hand from my head. Then there was a shout from the voice I least wanted to hear at this point.

"SAKURA!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

It was official: my life was hell. I could feel tears burn my eyes as I felt her icy blue eyes glared at me. I felt filthy enough already without my best friend looking at me like I was something that crawled out from under a rock. The silence was just so unnerving that I really did want to crawl back under that rock, just so I can get her image out of my head. My stomach churned with the guilt as her moment of shock dragged on endlessly. Though, it seemed like a second that she was quiet…that is, until she took a deep breath with anger filled eyes.

"Sakura, how could you?! I thought you were my friend!" I back away slightly and wince due to the tone of her voice. Ino looked like she was about to cry and attack me at the same time.

"D-demo, Ino, I-I didn't." I couldn't say anything. My voice was shaking and my breathing wasn't steady yet. I felt really sick. I really wanted to turn away from Ino now. I feel so ashamed as if I was like a child who was caught doing something bad, which was indeed the case.

"Ino, I am so sorry." Those were the words _I_ wanted to say, but I wasn't the one that said them. I turned to gape at Sasuke. What the hell was he doing? My fists clenched tightly as I stood there helplessly. "I was the one who called Sakura here," he stated monotone. Hey, at least he admitted it honestly. "She was shamelessly flirting with me, so I called her out here to turn her down gently." And that's when I felt my ego cracked into a million pieces. WHAT THE HELL!! I'm going to fucking kill him! "When I told her I had no interest she threw herself at me and started to kiss me."

I just gaped at him with wide eyes, consciously knowing that I probably looked like a fish right now. But I didn't give a shit about that at the moment! Right now, I freakin pissed off! How could he lie like that, that damn bastard?! I snapped my head back to see what Ino thought: I had to. Ino's been my best friend since elementary school; she couldn't believe him. She _just_ couldn't possibly believe him!! But…I guess I was wrong. The expression she gave me confirmed my unasked question. She looked murderous.

Ino stomped up to me, raised her hand, and gave me a swift slap across the face. I was shocked. She believed him…a boy…she believed him and not me, her best friend. SHE CHOSE A BOY OVER HER BEST FRIEND! "I-I-no you…. You can't believe him. I would never do anything like that, never!! You have to believe me! Please! I'm you best friend, damn it! You're going to choose a boy over me?"

My best friend just stared at me coldly. "I don't know what to think about you anymore, Sakura. You're just a slut! What reason would Sasuke-kun have to lie?" I just stared at her painfully. She didn't believe me…her best friend. My best friend who helped me survive through the years that my father lived with me, who has always been there for me. She believed the new pretty boy over me. I couldn't _believe _this! Oh, but she wasn't done yet. "Get out of my sight before I do something really bad!" she screeched.

I couldn't stand this! I was just molested by this guy for the second time and now my best friend hates me! I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I shut down. No, I didn't run out of the room crying or screaming. I just took in a deep breath to calm my anger and hurt with an expressionless and resolute face and sidled around Ino and walked quickly out the door, not sparing either of them a glance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

Well, I really have to congratulate myself! The plan just worked out almost perfectly! Though, I was a little disappointed. The only let down was when she didn't run out of the room crying. It was odd, however, to me that she didn't. Usually women did this if they were betrayed, but she didn't. Either that girl has a lot of pride or that she's use to this kind of thing. But, whatever. I don't care. At this point, this incident just confirmed what I already knew: that women were such fickle creatures. Ino believed me, a guy she just met, over her best friend. That was what I had expected yet I was sadly disappointed when she did. I gave a faint sigh. It was just too easy.

The blonde was talking to me now.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I never knew that Sakura was such a bitch! Please don't think that _all_ girls at this school are like that," she said with an apologetic smile which I wanted to gag at.

Ugh. I was getting a headache already, geez. I shook my head and just gave Ino my sexiest smirk and said, "Iie, that's okay. I'm just glad that _you_ aren't like that, Ino-chan." I kept my eyes half lidded and looked her straight in the eye. She swooned over with a blush. I inwardly scoffed. Too easy. I got up from the hard ground and dusted the non-existent dirt from my clothes while straightening them out. Afterwards, I walked towards her and continued, "I'm really hungry. Would you like to show me where I could get a good meal?"

Her eyes widened, and I inwardly smirked. "S-s-sure! I would love to Sasuke-kun!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

As I walked down the large marble front steps of the school, I saw the long sleek black limousine pull up to wait at the feet of the stairs, men already rushing to open the door for me. I sighed tiredly. I told father that I wanted to walk home today. I wanted to enjoy the sun and chat with my friends like I've seen other teens do in front of the public high school. But it appears that father will keep up his admit policy of "no walking alone on the streets." When will I ever be 'normal'?

I had almost reached the limousine's door when I noticed my friend Sakura making her way dazedly down the steps only a few paces behind me. I turned to greet her and noticed the empty look she wore on her face. "Sakura-chan, are you feeling well?" I asked politely. I've never seen her look like this before. It seemed as if she lost a family member.

She looked at me, noticing me for the first time. "A-ah, Hinata-chan, gomen. I didn't see you there."

I shook my head a gave a small smile. "Iie, daijoubu. Demo," I said with a worried tone, "are you feeling ill? You're a bit pale, Sakura-chan."

"No, I'm fine, Hinata-chan." As she said this she stumbled a little with a downcast look: something was bothering her. Right when I was about to insist she rode with me to her house, a bell rang behind me and a loud voice sang out loudly, "Saaaakkkkuuuuurrraaa-chaaaaan! I came to pick you up! Hop on!"

I turned around and instantly blushed upon the sight. A tall rugged looking boy strode atop an orange and black bike. He had spiked blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. His face was angled nicely and, he was built like a star athlete. My blush intensified when he noticed me and gave me a bright smile. I was reminded of my friend's presence when she came up to me with a lifted pink brow, "Are _you_ okay Hinata-chan? Your face is all red."

"U-um…y-yeah I-I'm fine!" Shoot! Sakura-chan noticed my red face _and_ I stuttered!!

Sakura-chan only frowned more. "Why are you stuttering?" she asked with a skeptic tone as I shook my head feverously.

Sakura-chan's friend continued to smile as he stepped off his bike enthusiastically. The young man strode right up to me and held his hand up to me, "Hajimemashite, Uzumaki Naruto desu, dozo yoroshiku, onaigashimasu!" (nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki, please watch over me!)

I just held my hand out limply and nodded as if I was being brainwashed. He grabbed my hand energetically and pumped it up and down and…then that's when everything went wrong, of course. The chauffeur walked up to the boy and grabbed the arm of the hand that was touching me and yanked him away. "You may not touch Hinata-sama, ruffian." Then he escorted me into the limousine as I bowed my head lowly with a sad frown on my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

After Hinata left or was yanked away, Naruto's smile deflated as we watch the limousine speed off. After Naruto turned to smile weakly at me as he rubbed his arm where it was yanked. "Well, ready to go Sakura-chan? Kiba says he got a new board and is willing to let us try it out." His enthusiasm was half assed; of course, I would notice because he's usually loud and annoying. So as we pedaled off to the skate park, he was so distracted he didn't even notice my shaking as I gripped his shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

Sasuke's POV

The food was good, the company… annoying. I was walking down the alley ways with my hands in my pockets, clenched tightly in fists as usual. I wanted to get out of that artificial fake air; I wanted to breathe in the rank air of real people, not something that was fake and supposedly 'charming.' As I strolled casually out of the alleys, I was nearing at what appeared to be a park. Bright lights illuminated giant wooden structures and sunken ramps as people were seen jumping in the air—it was a skate park. Harsh rap music was pounding as people 'oooed' and 'ahhed' at the skaters that glided along the ground then jumped into the air.

There were four teens that drew the most attention; I lifted a brow at their moves. They were amazing, so I decided to sit and watch. I haven't boarded in a long time, not since the person who taught me died. Then one of the boarders looked towards me and fell. The person wore a black ski hat that completely hid their hair and face, along with a baggy jersey and jeans. I narrowed my eyes a bit as the person continued to stare at me while the other three started laughing and exclaiming at how bad the fall had looked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

WHAT WAS _HE_ DOING HERE!!! I couldn't help it! After what happened today, of course, I was a bit afraid of him, what would have happened to me if someone hadn't come but I also want to beat his ass! I am seriously going to kill Uchiha Sasuke!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE, I NEED REVIEWS!! I admit to blatantly begging! I hope all you naruhina fans enjoyed that bit. It will go back to sasusaku being the main focus next chapter. :P


	10. you wanna go? Naruto vrs Sasuke

Leave Me Alone ch.10

Recap:

Sakura's POV

WHAT WAS _HE_ DOING HERE!!! I couldn't help it! After what happened today, of course, I was a bit afraid of him, what would have happened to me if someone hadn't come but I also want to beat his ass! I am seriously going to kill Uchiha Sasuke!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was skating at my favorite park on an awesome board with my three best friends, yet something was still stopping me from enjoying it completely. I guess you could say my arm still hurt. It was proof that she was too good for me. I'm glad that chauffeur interrupted us, now I won't get any strange ideas in my thick head.

I looked over at Sakura, she was flying over the ground. Then something seemed to catch her eye, something in the growing audience watching us. A lot of people watched us, we rocked, not to sound conceited or anything. Sakura always wore clothes that made it difficult to tell who she was, she was always afraid of catching the wrong attention from the wrong people.

One minute she was soaring over the ground, the next she was skidding on it. She had fallen and skidded on the ground. Ouch. Kiba got to her first calling out, "you okay dude?"

She nodded as she picked herself up, she was shaking. As she dusted herself up she looked back into the audience again. I followed her gaze, curious as to what got her so shaken up. The only thing that stood out to me was a new guy. He had black hair and pale skin, he was better dressed then anyone else. He did not fit in.

He must have noticed me staring at him because he yelled out, "What are you looking at idiot?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

After the one guy fell, and a brunette picked him up, I noticed a blond haired kid staring at me. I recognized him from this morning, he was one of the guys that was walking with Haruno Sakura. He was just looking at me. It was getting on my nerves. I shouted out, "What are you looking at idiot?"

His reaction was instant, his face which was blank instantly turned red with anger and his mouth twisted into a scowl. "You want to say that again bastard?"

I was shocked, it had been a long time since anyone had the nerve to insult me like that. I was angry and annoyed to begin with, I wanted to take my frustration out on something. "You want to start something?" I said as I jumped into the bowl of the park.

He reacted by dropping his board and starting towards me, "yeah maybe I do!"

He was stopped by the boy who fell earlier, "Naruto, it isn't worth it, just ignore him."

This seemed to stop him, he looked down at the smaller boy and glared back at me. Just one more push…

"What? Are you too scared?" I taunted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

I could feel my temper rising. That had always been my weakness, as has been repeated many times by my foster father. My temper has gotten me in serious trouble a couple of times. Last year it almost got me sent to juvie.

But, who was he? He just starts insulting me! Sakura tried to stop me, she looked up at me with her sparkling eyes, and told me to ignore him. But I couldn't dammit!

I thought I would snap when he said I was afraid of him. First I was embarrassed in front of the really cute, out of my league girl and now I was being called a coward by some pretty boy! Then I had an idea.

"Since I don't want to get in anymore trouble with the cops by being in a fight, how about, we have a skate boarding competition instead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

The crowd, who was murmuring a second ago went silent when I called the boy a coward, even the other guy backed off warily.

A look of absolute fury passed across his face. For a second even I was afraid then a cocky smile spread across his face. He then did something completely unexpected, he said, "Since I don't want to get in anymore trouble with the cops by being in a fight, how about, we have a skate boarding competition instead."

I was a bit taken aback, I knew I could probably wipe the floor with him in a fight, but I haven't skate boarded in years. I saw he was pretty good earlier… No. I would not back down from this challenge, I could beat this loser easily. "Sure." was all I replied with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

When Uchiha called Naruto a coward and that look of fury crossed his face, I was terrified that what happened last summer would happen again, and once more it would be all my fault. If would be my fault if Naruto ruined his life. He keeps protecting me and keeps getting in trouble.

I let out the breath I was holding when he, instead of beating Uchiha into the ground and getting in trouble with the police, challenged Uchiha to a skateboarding comp. When Uchiha stated that he didn't have a board, Kiba offered him his. Everyone cleared out to line the edge and watch. Everyone was excited, Naruto was an awesome rider, plus his reputation for violence always made everyone watch him. They wanted to see why he didn't rip the rich kid apart, if that kid was somehow special.

Kiba stood at the front and waited till the riders were ready, and then yelled out in a booming voice, "START!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : hehe who will win? What gained Naruto his fearsome reputation? Will Sakura keep her identity a secret from the Uchiha? Find out next time! Sorry for the corniness just then. I will be updating even slower if you can believe it possible, my mom has limited my computer access to only one day a week and 15 minutes a day. I will try to update as often as possible, the consequence is the chapters will be getting shorter. I hope you still have patience and keep reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. DETENTIONS

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update!

Leave Me Alone Chapter 11

Kiba stood at the front and waited till the riders were ready, and then yelled out in a booming voice, "START!!"

Sakura's POV

Both boys kicked off the ground hard and raced down the side of the bowl. When all of a sudden there was a loud whistle and someone shouted, "Uzumaki Naruto!! Get you butt of that skateboard now!!"

Both boys promptly fell of their boards. Naruto with a loud cuss, and Sasuke with an 'oomph' noise.

"What's the big idea!" shouted a tall brunette man from the other side of the fence. I recognized him as a teacher that was always desperately trying to tame Naruto. "NARUTO!! You are supposed to be at school serving you part of your 10 already missed detentions!!" Naruto winced then made a run for it.

"NO WAY!!" he shouted as he ran. To my, and everyone else's, surprise, the teacher actually climbed the fence to chase after his wayward pupil.

In the confusion, and while the Uchiha was sitting on his ass gaping like a fish, I took my chance to escape. I ran the entire 5 blocks to my house.

Sasuke's POV

What the fuck? That was the only thing going through my head. All of a sudden our competition was interrupted by a loudmouthed man shouting at the Naruto kid about detention. Then they both just took off.

After I got out of my… surprised state, (I was not gaping! Uchihas do not gape) I walked out of there after returning the board to the brown haired teen I got it from. He smiled at me, and said, "You're lucky that Iruka-sensei showed up. Otherwise Naruto would have kicked your ass." I snorted at that. "No really. You're also lucky that he has a lot better control on his temper."

I just snorted again. "I can handle myself." I stated simply. The boy just grinned and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and started to make my way through the other teens. I wouldn't admit it but that blonde haired idiot was interesting. He was loud but apparently he had some talent to back it up. Not to mention he didn't back down from my most menacing glare. He also seemed to have a pretty big reputation.

I heard the other teens of the park laughing it up. Saying that this Iruka-sensei would never catch Uzumaki. Apparently the teacher has been trying for years. Then I heard someone mention a name I never expected to hear. "I'm soooo jealous of Haruno Sakura! She gets to hang out with some of the three most popular guys of our school and she doesn't even go to our school!"

I froze. Haruno Sakura? I turned to face the girl who was talking. She was fairly plain. She tried to cover it up by wearing clothes way to small for her. "Did you just say Haruno Sakura?" I asked the girl.

She gaped (she's not an Uchiha so she can gape) at me, then blushed and stuttered out, "y-yeah. She's the girl who fell off her board before you got in a competition with Uzumaki."

"Thanks." I mumbled out then left the park. That was Haruno? Haruno skateboards? She was friends with that blonde haired idiot? I smirked this town was more interesting than I originally thought. First a rich girl who was friends with a delinquent and skate boards and a delinquent that wasn't afraid of me. Haruno was definitely getting more and more interesting.

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe that Iruka-sensei actually tracked me down in order to make me do detention!! Lucky me I was able to outrun him. He was scary when angry. A lot like Sakura.

When I finally stopped running I realized where I was and gulped. It was the shadiest part of town. And my old stomping ground. I never wanted to come here again after what happened two years ago.

Normal POV

Somewhere in a dark part of town a meeting was taking place. A man with long dark hair was meeting with a client who came to him with an interesting proposition. If he could find his daughter then the man would give him the boy that gave him so much trouble before. The man with the long dark hair smiled a predatory grin at the thought of finally getting his hands on the boy who was such a problem. "Deal."

"Good. I knew you couldn't resist. Here is the most recent picture I have. Call me at this number when you have a lead." The client said as he slid the other man he just hired a picture of a little toddler and a business card.

"You just better keep up your end of the bargain." Was the dark man's only reply.

The Next Day

Sakura's POV

I had such a headache! I was up all night worrying about whether or not the Uchiha would recognize me. I don't know why but a lack of sleep usually gives me a headache. Also once again Naruto insisted on walking me to school. I was worried about him being seen at my school especially by Uchiha in case Uchiha might make some connections. But I couldn't turn him down. It was so painfully obvious that he was only doing it to see Hinata-chan.

Sadly he didn't see her, so he left me at the gate looking so disappointed. As soon as I entered through the large iron gate I felt a chill. I looked up and gulped. The entire girl population was glaring daggers at me. I was afraid that this would happen.

Still I had a plan. I would avoid Uchiha like the plegue! I will never give him the benefit of the doubt again! But still, what about Ino. Part of me wanted to leave her to him, I mean she deserves it for trusting him over me! But she has been my best friend for years, what if he rapes her?

Ugh. All this thinking is making my headache worst.

Sasuke's POV

My morning was going great. Ino reacted exactly the way I wanted her to. She told the entire school. Not to mention, I had a date with her tonight.

AN: sorry if you don't like how the comp. went don't worry they'll have a rematch! PLEASE REVIEW!! i live off of them!


	12. a god complex

It's finally here! i finally updated! sorry it took so long to update, finals school and life got in the way. i want to thank all of you who reviewed, they are what get me to update at all! i love you all! please keep reviewing! for those who are waiting for You Can't Have Her, i will try to update by the end of the week!

Leave Me Alone chapter 12

Sasuke's POV

My morning was going great. Ino reacted exactly the way I wanted her to. She told the entire school. Not to mention, I had a date with her tonight.

Naruto's POV

As I walked to school I couldn't stop rubbing my hands. I couldn't look at them. Every time I did I thought I could still see the blood on them.

Flashback

As soon as I realized where I was I immediately turned around to leave. I was farther in their territory than I thought, I started to run. I skidded to stop however when I saw a group of teens my age congregated at the corner of the street I was running down. I dove back behind the corner I just run around a second before. I was too late; with a shout the teens gave chase. They chased me into a corner. I could run but it was hard to run in these run down allies. My feet slipping on some garbage and running into walls.

When I saw that the ally was a dead end I quickly spun around and tried to charge my way through them. They were so surprised that I almost made it all the way through, only to be stopped by the last one. He threw a brutal punch to my stomach sending me into the chest of another guy who quickly grabbed my arms.

"Well, well, well. Uzumaki, long time no see. One of the demons of North Street here in our territory all alone." The guy's voice was cold and hard. I didn't recognize him so he must know me only by reputation. I just stared at him blankly. I was sick of all these pointless fights.

He growled his hand reaching towards his pocket, "Are you bored Demon Uzumaki? How about we make this worth your time then…" as he said this he pulled out a pocket knife flicking the blade free.

I didn't change my expression. Sadly enough I was used to encounters like this. As the other teen drove the knife towards my already abused stomach I gave a violent twist. The knife missed me completely but the guy behind me wasn't so lucky.　The knife slipped easily into his stomach with a sickening squelch. The man curled up and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. I grabbed the protruding handle of the blade and pulled it out none too gently and stabbed the boy in front of me in the shoulder and ran like the hounds of hell were on my heels.

I could still feel the warm sticky liquid rubbing into my skin. As soon as I was out of the neighborhood and closer to mine I stuffed my hands into my pocket and tried to wipe it off in my pocket. It felt like it would never come off. Even after I scrubbed my hands raw I could still feel the oily liquid.

------------ End flash back -------------

I sighed and promised myself that no matter what I would not go back to that neighborhood. I sighed as I stopped rubbing my hands and opted to stuff them in the pockets of my black sweatshirt. I burned the sweatshirt I was wearing yesterday. I pasted a smile on my face and walked into my school.

Sakura's POV

Sadly my headache has not diminished one little bit! I was tripped twice shoved five times and spat at three fucking times! Stupid rich bitches! Suddenly I wished I was going to school with Naruto and Kiba, wearing loose ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt instead of this stupid uniform. At least there I could kick the bitches' asses instead of trying to ignore them.

I froze as I reached my locker I forgot, Ino's locker was right next to mine and there she was. With the Uchiha the two sources of my headache. I wanted to shake Ino and punch that knowing smirk right off of the Uchiha's face! Instead I took a page from Naruto's book, I slipped a mask on and locked up my emotions and simply opened my locker. A few nasty letters slipped to the ground but I just ignored them and stowed my books away.

I then turned away without casting them a second glance and started to walk to my class when a voice stopped me cold. It was Ino's. "Sasuke-kun, I cannot wait till our date tonight! I can't wait to see where you're taking me!"

I gulped and reminded myself that I was minding my own business; I was not worrying over her! Then Shino's voice drifted in my head, "Self denial is just plain sad". Okay so I was worrying about her, but what could I do. I had reached my class and on autopilot set my books down in my normal seat and slumped down. Then I remembered where I was. Rich people don't slump. I straightened my posture and organized my downcast expression to that of being politely bored.

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't have planned how to tell Haruno about my date with Ino better myself. It was priceless seeing her freeze when Ino's loud voice reached her. She was making this too easy. I could blackmail her in so many ways. I watched her through out the whole day. I saw the way the others were nasty to her and the way they shoved her around. I felt some satisfaction in the fact that I easily controlled her life. I mean I have only been here less than a week and already I have turned her life upside down. I guess you could say I have a God complex.

At lunch I was a bit disapointed to see she still had people to sit with. It seems there are at least two non shallow people in this school. The Nara boy and Hyuuga girl stuck with her it seems. Meanwhile I had to suffer through Ino's bad mouthing Haruno throughout lunch. Fickle woman. I had finally got away complaining of a headache. I was now laying in the nurses office dozeing on one of the beds there. Not the most comfortable of places, with the annoying crackling paper but better than nothing. The nurse left a minute ago to help a student who had gotten a bloody nose. I was just about to give into sleep when I felt my phone viberate against my leg. I pulled it out and flipped it open, one good thing about having a rich 'step-father' is that I got an awesome new phone. "Moshi, moshi" I grumbled into the speaker.

"Hey, otouto, want to play?"

Hinata's POV

I was so…. upset everything seems to be going wrong today! I woke up late and I didn't get a chance to see that boy, Naruto, again. When I saw Sakura-chan in the hall I wanted to ask her about him. What if he was her boyfriend? What if they were together? I don't think I could stand to be attracted to my friend's boyfriend! I was about to say good morning to her when I saw a girl shove her into a locker. I gasped and was about to help her up when Ino grabbed my arm.

"Hinata-chan! I need to talk to you." her voice sounded so urgent and Sakura had picked herself up just fine so I let Ino drag me to the side of the hallway.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about Ino-chan?" I asked her when we were out of the main traffic.

She sighed and said, "please stop hanging out with Sakura." Her tone was perfectly serious.

I just gasped. What was going on? "but…but" I was so shocked by this that my stuttering returned momentarily.

"She is nothing but a whore. She attacked Sasuke-kun yesterday and tried to molest him. That is not someone we should hang out with." then she turned and walk to the new student who was leaning against her locker.

I just stared in surprise. What was going on? When I walked in my first period class I saw Sakura just sitting at her desk. Her back was ramrod straight and she had her perfect mask on. I decided not to ask her anything. Not about Naruto or Ino, by the looks of it, she just needed a friend.

AN: i hope you liked this chapter as well. now we can find out a bit more about all of their pasts! hope you liked the bits of NaruHina! more SasuSaku action next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. the Nurses office

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't believe _he_ had the fucking balls to call me! How did he even get my cell number? I hung up as soon as he uttered that first sentence. I was seeing red and my hands were shaking. How _dare_ he! I wanted to hurt someone, make them break. See them cry and beg for me to stop. Just like that man did. Before aniki killed him. 

I was almost hyperventilating when I heard the door rattle. 

Sakura's POV

My headache was getting worse and worse. It felt like a bowling ball was being dropped on my head repeatedly. The only upside was Uchiha was gone. He just disappeared after lunch. I sighed, it was silent reading in English and I couldn't concentrate on my book. I rolled my neck to try to loosen the tension that had settled there. Suddenly a note was thrown at me. This was the 13th note this period alone that was thrown my way. Oh you know the normal 'bitch' and 'stay away', just another normal day of high school. I sighed. Who knew life could spiral so fast. 

I gave up, I couldn't stand this anymore and it felt like a bear was trying to burst its way out of my skull. I raised my hand and tapped my foot as I waited for the teacher to call on me. Finally she did. "Can I please be excused to the nurse's office?" she just nodded and went back to her lecture. I high tailed it out of there and practically ran to the nurse's office hoping it was empty. 

Like everything else, my luck was terrible. There sat Uchiha _fucking_ Sasuke. My headache was so bad I felt so detached the only thing I could think was _'oh so this is where he went.'_ He was not looking good, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red…. '_Oh…my…god. Is he crying?'_ he was! I could see the tears making tracks down his pale cheeks. His eyes were empty and angry….and pointed at me. 

Subconsciously I took a step back, he was scaring me. I never thought I would see this bastard cry. Suddenly he lunged at me, before I could react his weight had me pinned against the wall. I couldn't breathe. He was crushing me, and I could _feel him_! The feeling made me physically sick. His hard body was crushed against me and his breath was hot and panting against my ear. '_No! This cannot happen again! Why am I so weak?'_

I started twisting and pushing myself away from the wall but he. Wouldn't. Budge. Then I felt pain and moisture on my neck. I let out a strangled cry. He bit me! He fucking bit me! I renewed my efforts to escape. This would not happen again! I wouldn't let it! 

"You are not escaping. You can't escape from me, I control you. Got it!" he hissed before biting my neck again.

Sasuke's POV

My angel walked through the door. She just stared at me like I was a monster. I liked it; this was someone I could control. My instincts kicked in when I saw her take a step back towards the door. I lunged at her, crushing her against the wall. For a second she was disappointedly still then she started to twist and struggle and I let out a sigh. She wasn't broken. Yet. I saw the creamy expanse of her neck as she twisted her face away from me and I couldn't stop myself. It was perfect and smooth and it had no right to be so. I opened my mouth and bit. I closed my eyes in bliss as she cried out. I could taste something cold and metallic I had broken the skin.

I would not let this girl escape my control. This was finally something I could really control. I let go of her neck and told her so. I have no clue what I said; I was too busy moving her struggling limbs so I could hold them with only one hand. Finally I had succeeded in my minor goal. Throughout the task she never stopped struggling making everything more difficult. This just gave me the feeling of accomplishment when I finally completed what I had set out to do. With my now freed hand I reached up and undid my tie and used it to bind her wrists together over her head.

She started to curse at me, using some words I've never heard. She even said that if I dared to touch her anymore she'd, "rip off my penis shove it up my ass then shove it down my throat so that I choked to death on it. I could literally fuck myself." Charming ne?

I ignored her little outbursts and started on the next phase. My belt. 

Sakura's POV

As soon as I felt him bind my wrists together I started to curse and scream. I think even Kiba and Naruto would be proud of my creative language. The fear had bled out of my system after he told those things to me and bit me for a second time. Now I was furious. Sure I couldn't use my hands anymore but I certainly could use my legs. I attempted to knee him in the balls again but his body was so close to me that I couldn't get him. Fucking asshole! 

When I heard a swish I froze, fear starting to flood my senses again. He had just removed his belt. He wasn't going to rape me was he? He can't! I won't let him! Suddenly I gagged and almost bit my own tongue. For a second his crushing weight had disappeared only to have him ram his should into my stomache. My upper body free I started to pound on his back. What was he made of stone? He hardly flinched! I started to concentrate my attacks on his spinal cord, I hope I paralyze him! 

I redoubled my efforts when I could feel his rough palms touch my thighs. He hoisted them up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt dirty and like a sack of potatoes, but even worse I felt pathetic. I couldn't do anything, not a thing. It was like daddy being home all over again. 

Suddenly his weight was back again and I was underneath him on a bed. 

Ino's POV

I couldn't wait till tonight! I was on cloud nine all day. I couldn't believe that I had a date with such a hot guy! I couldn't help but daydream about his smokey black eyes framed by such long thick lashes that brushed against his cheeks whenever he blinked. His hot bod pressed intimately against mine…. Oh my! 

I was yanked out of my daydreaming when the teacher asked if I was feeling well. How embarrassing! I quickly told her I was fine and class resumed. My daydreaming continued and suddenly I was forced to remember seeing Sakura straddling and making out with him. Why must she get everything? She is always first in everything! She is always considered prettier smarter and even nicer! I guess you could say I have an inferiority complex. How pathetic is it that I'm always jealous of my best friend? I have always loved Sakura, she's always so sweet and kind but this is where I draw the line! I couldn't let her have this boy I want so bad! 

Maybe it is petty and mean but I will not give up this boy! I was so mad after I caught them together that I couldn't stop myself from spilling my darkness to every girl I saw. I took a deep breath and tried to push these dark thoughts away. I would fix everything as soon as Sakura apologizes. I can easily tell everyone it was a mistake and then everything will return to normal! She just needs to apologize and everything will be perfect.

AN: Sorry i know this is the 3rd time posting! but i kept messing up! i hope you liked this chapter! i was feeling a bit bad for Ino so i decided just to do a bit from her POV! please review! thank you to all who have been faithful revierws!!


	14. to each their own

hello!! sorry it took me so long. i really have no excuse except that i have been too busy reading instead of writting! my bad. --' i hope you enjoy this chapter. it's pretty long i think.

Leave Me Alone chapter 14

Sasuke's POV

The control was mine; I controlled every movement she made. I could feel her heart beat racing and pumping blood through those delicate roads of blue that I could see running up and down her neck. Her body temperature was spiking and it felt like she was convulsing underneath me. Suddenly her muscles stopped resisting and melted just as her eyelids fluttered shut.

I stopped. I couldn't believe this bitch! How could she do this to me? She took it all away! She fainted! She took the power back, how am I supposed to control her and her emotions when she faints?

I pulled away from her; it wasn't worth it when she was as soft as butter. I took a deep calming breath trying to stabilize my rapid breathing. The room seemed to be spinning, everything was spinning. Faster, faster. The world seemed to be saying, "Let's just pull everything out from under Sasuke's feet and watch him stumble. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Another breath and the world seemed to slow its wild cycle.

When it stopped altogether I just stared at the unconscious girl on the nurse's bed. I laid back down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. It didn't bring me the same joy and thrill that it did when she was awake but this was calming. It was almost like taking a long drag on cigarette or downing a couple shots of hard liquor. I stayed there for about an hour just calming down.

* * *

Sakura's POV

When I woke up the windows were dark and the only person there was the school nurse filing away some papers. She looked up and smiled at me when she saw I was awake. "How are you feeling Haruno-san? I tried to call you house but no one answered. So I decided to just let you sleep a while longer."

I swallowed my nerves and smile back weakly. With a quick, "thank you" I was out the door. I was panicking, my heart wouldn't stop racing and I was cold so cold. I could remember this feeling from when I was younger hiding under the bed watching Mom sobbing against the door as Father raged.

What did that bastard Uchiha do to me after I passed out? Oh God what happened? I almost wished I was awake to know, that my natural defense system didn't kick in. I would have nightmares tonight about what he might have done. I felt so ashamed to know that I hadn't been able to stop him! It seemed like I had just let him do what he wanted!

I was running by now. Racing through the night. The houses became fancier and larger and the sidewalks cleaner. A quick right turn and I was here. The place I always went when things were bad and I felt like I couldn't go to the boys. When I felt I was too weak to face how strong they were. When I was ashamed of my weakness.

The house was large and grand, with a perfectly manicured lawn and a large wrought iron gate. The name on the tall gate read proudly "Yamanaka".

* * *

Naruto's POV

I couldn't sleep. I was alone in the apartment yet it felt like there was someone screaming right next to my ear. The voice was yelling out obscenities and calling me names. 'Monster' 'murderer' 'animal'. I always figured the voice was my conscious. A part of me worried over whether the boy was okay, did he really die? Another part was saying who gives a flying fuck? He deserved it!

Back then, I didn't really have friends. Sure me, Kiba, and Sakura were close and used to sometimes play together, but I never really felt a part of that world. I used to live on the streets when I was eleven. Hardly ever returning home to the woman who was drunk and didn't care about me at all. She was a foster parent and she never cared what I did or whether I had enough to eat. In order to survive and buy food I did a lot of things I regret now. I stole and fought. I was a natural at fighting. Sure I took a lot of hits myself but I was always able to get right back up and hit back harder and faster. Soon word got around about how good I was.

That was when I met him. His name was Itachi and he told me of a new way to make money. He took me to a place called Akatsuki. It was an underground street fighting ring. No rules, you fought until your opponent couldn't fight back. No one was allowed 

to quit till they were unconscious. I made a lot of money back then winning fights. I only had to give some to Itachi, the rest I got to keep.

No one ever really noticed the bruises, no one ever really cared. Till one day I ran into Sakura, she was crying on the steps when I was coming back from a fight. I had won but I still looked like shit. When she looked up I could see she was sporting a large shiner on her left eye.

She glared at me and told me to go away. But I refused.

"Go away Naruto!"

"No. What happened Sakura?" I didn't really need to ask but I did anyway. I lived right below her and could hear the screams and yells whenever her dad came home.

"Nothing!" she screamed almost choking on her tears.

"Why do you keep coming out covered in bruises? Do you think I don't notice? That's just weak Sakura!" I had lost my temper by then. I couldn't see how someone could let others walk all over them like that.

"Oh you think I would be better if I beat them up like you do?" that stopped me cold. Her eyes were hard and filled with loathing. "Do you think that _I _don't notice when you come home covered in blood and wounds? You're a monster! You just beat up on people to make yourself feel better!"

I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was choking on air. I didn't even notice I had started crying till Sakura bursted into a fresh wave of tears and launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh Naruto! I didn't mean that! I think you're strong the way you put up with it! I wish I could be like you. I wish I could protect me and Mommy."

I didn't say a word for the rest of the night. We just huddled together under the stairs crying until there was nothing left. She apologized again and we talked till there was nothing left to talk about. I told her she was right. We came to an agreement that day. I 

would never fight again and she would start fighting back. That was the day we became each other's support. Each other's life system.

Of course they were just empty words. Sakura was too young to fight against her father and Itachi refused to let me go. But the important thing was we tried. The results were eventually Sakura and her mother drove the father away. But me, when I tried to leave for good Itachi taught me a lesson I would never forget.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I am in my happy place. Listening to loud heavy music that seemed to make everything vibrate, lying on my bed with my eyes closed. I wish that I never had to open my eyes or remove the headphones; I wish that the real world would suddenly blow up in a nuclear blast. But whoever thought that wishes came true was fucked up in the head, so I stopped wishing.

I was startled out of my blind and deaf world when I felt my mom shake me by the shoulder. After the initial little jump I noticed how pale she looked. She seemed nervous for some reason. My mind searched for a reason. Then I found it.

"Mom are you alright? Did that bastard hit you? If he did I'm going to…" I was stopped when she placed her hand over my mouth.

"No Sasuke-kun, of course he didn't hit me, but your brother is here. He wants to know if you want to go live with him and your father."

The nuclear war I wished for has just started.

oh ho the drama is really heating up! sorry about the cliffies! please REVIEW! i know i'm demanding aren't i?


	15. Tears and cheers

Hello this has been done for a couple of days now but i have been without internet for over a week! so it's finally here!! Read and Enjoy!!

Leave Me Alone!! - Chapter 15

Sasuke's POV

I used to worship my brother. He was strong, smart, and had the respect of both my parents. That stopped when I saw what he really was. A monster. He murdered a man. Our cousin, his best friend. He did it right in front of me; I was covered in blood right with him. I don't think Shisui deserved to die; he was trying to save a boy. Itachi said that the boy belonged to him and Akatsuki; Shisui said the boy belonged to no one and was innocent. Itachi slit his throat. Now I was heading down the stairs to meet the devil, to see whether I would go to hell or not.

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe that after everything that Ino put me through I was still here. Still standing outside her door knocking on the expensive wood. Still waiting for her to answer. Still wanting her to comfort me and tell me everything would be all right. Finally the door opened, Haruko-san, the Yamanaka's personal maid stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Haruno-chan! The young mistress is out on a date tonight, if it's urgent you can wait for her in her room."

My knees gave out. She was on a date. With _him_. What could he be doing to her? What did he do to _me_? "Haruno-chan? Haruno-chan! Are you okay? Oh come inside. Quickly!"

She led me up the sweeping staircase to Ino's room. Her room was the classic princess style with a grand four poster bed and large floor to ceiling windows. I have spent so much time in this room I could find my way in a blackout. Haruko-san just left me in the room and went back to her chores. She was use to me showing up in a bad state.

Finally everything caught up to me. I couldn't tell what was going on. Personally I didn't want to know. I just wanted to sleep.

Hinata's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I was sitting in my bedroom watching Ino-chan cry her eyes out on my bed. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I've never been in Ino's position; I've never been stood up on a date. I've never even been asked out on a date! Should I just say the basic all men are dogs speech or should I just say he doesn't know what he's missing? I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!! SOMEONE HELP ME! I finally just decided to say the basic 'there, there'. "Ino-chan it's okay. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he didn't show up."

"But but Hinata-chan, he didn't even c-call!" she sobbed out.

I was still very frazzled. Usually she went to Sakura-chan for talks like this!

"eto… Ino-chan, why don't you talk to Sakura-chan about this? I have no clue about men."

"b-because I said and did all those nasty things to her! How can she even look at me after this? She'll just slam the door in m-my f-face."

"No, no. I'm sure she wouldn't do something like that."

"I know!" she wailed. "That's what makes it even worse! She totally should! B-but she won't!"

Finally a bit of inspiration hit me. "Why don't we go for a night on the town? Hang out a bit and take your mind off of things. We can even go to that new club you wanted to go to. What do you think?"

"O-okay. Thank you so much Hinata-chan! Do you think you can help me convince Sakura-chan I'm not a total bitch tomorrow?" she asked, her tears were starting to clear up.

"Of course! Come on now go wipe that make up off and let's head out."

--

We were lost. We were in a bad part of town and we were lost. Finally we seemed to 

find a crowd of people. They were standing inside a large chain link fence, and most of them seemed to be aglow. Music was blasting, pulsing so loud that I could feel the bass vibrating through my feet. Suddenly a loud roar went up from the crowd.

"Oooo Hinata-chan! Let's check this out! It looks like fun!" Ino cried out while dragging me by my hand. She seemed to be out of her slump. She pulled me to the gate in the chain link fence and pushed me through the crowd. Everyone was jumping and shouting. "KIBA, KIBA!"

Finally we reached the end of the crowd. My mouth dropped. It was a like a giant in ground pool without the water. There were rails and jumps in the middle. The most amazing part of it was the lights that seemed to fly over the cement. It took me a minute to realize they were people that were carrying glow sticks skateboarding. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I've seen some of the punks that skate outside of my school but I have never seen them do things like this.

Suddenly on the other side of the rink the crowd was parting. Another man came skating in and dropped gracefully into the rink to join the other skater. He was glowing from the many glow sticks hanging off of him. The sticks lit up his large blue eyes and his golden hair. My breathe caught in my throat. It was…

"YEAH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" the crowd was cheering so loud it felt like my ears would pop. But I didn't care. I didn't care that the crowd was pushing and shoving me. I didn't care that Ino was trying to get my attention. All I could see was Naruto moving like he was made of water. Like gravity didn't exist and there was nothing else in the world.

I never thought a man could look beautiful. I never thought they could fly above the ground like that. As the boys past each other they slapped hands and their smiles glowed like the sticks hanging off their bodies. Suddenly Naruto-san came flying right at me. He flew up the side of the wall and flew off it. He hung on the side with one hand his body standing up on the side holding his board. He turned his face and looked right at me.

His big blue eyes got even bigger then he was gone, gravity taking over at last and flying back down the side to jump on a rail and slide across it. I saw nothing other than 

him for the next five minutes. It seemed Ino gave up on getting my attention and was talking to a few of the girls. Naruto finally got out of the bowl and hopped out on the other side. He was mobbed by a crowd of beautiful girls as soon as he got off his board. I felt my heart drop. Why would he be interested in me? A girl who has security around her almost twenty-four-seven.

Ino's attention was back on me now. "Oh my god! Hinata-chan! Did you see those two? I was talking to these girls; they say their names are Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. They are legends around here! Weren't they so cool?" she said, bubbling with excitement.

"Yeah they were cool." I was starting to feel numb. I had no hope now. Even if he wasn't dating Sakura-chan, there was no hope. "Come on Ino-chan, we should get going."

"Going? Why we just got here!" I was now dragging her; desperately trying to get away.

Suddenly someone grabbed my elbow, "Wait! Hinata-san!" I turned around to see bright blue eyes gazing down at me. "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a grin.

Sasuke's POV

I could feel the tension in the living room as soon as I entered. My "step-father" sat on the couch directly across from the couch that sat my brother. He hadn't changed a bit. He still had the choking presence of power. Still had the arrogant look on his face. Still made me tremble in my shoes.

I did something I would probably never do again. I sat down right next to the bastard who hit me not long ago. I sat down like I didn't give a shit. I sprawled and looked my brother right in the eyes. He did not own me.

He didn't care. "So otouto, what do you think of my offer?"

"What offer?" I asked just to annoy him.

"Come live with me and father." he didn't ask. He didn't comment. He ordered.

"You are willing to take him in? I heard his father didn't want him." the bag of shit sitting next to me said.

"Otou-san has changed his mind." Itachi responded coolly. "We would both very much appreciate if Sasuke came to stay with us."

This is where mother finally entered. "It is not you or your father's decision where Sasuke lives. It's his and only his."

There is a reason I love my mother and chose her over my father; and this is one of them.

"Well otouto what do you say? Just to let you know you won't have to move schools. Just do what you think is right."

"_Just do what you think is right and we won't hurt you." Itachi told Shisui._

"_The boy is a human being. What I think is right, is you letting him go." Shisui answered._

_Then in one smooth motion Itachi drew the knife across Shisui's throat._

I swallowed, this wasn't a custody thing. This was something more. Something that can get me or mother killed.

"I think…."

TBC

Wonder what sasuke'll choose? me too! please REVIEW!!


	16. Choices and past fears

Leave Me Alone – Chapter 16

Sasuke's POV

"I think I need some time to think on this." I answered. I felt some sort of sick pride when I saw Itachi's mouth tighten in annoyance.

"That's a very mature decision Sasuke. It's late, Itachi why don't you come back in about a week." Mother, always the mediator calmly took control of the situation. Itachi's eyes narrowed in barely concealed anger but Mother wasn't about to back down. "Leave Itachi." She finally ordered, as if Itachi had merely misunderstood, as she came and stood behind me and placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

Itachi stood up in a sharp graceful movement and swept out the door, not bothering to wait for my 'step-dad' to finish standing to escort him. When I knew he was gone, the banging of the front door being my clue, I could feel all of my adrenaline bleed out of my system.

It was only when I was laying boneless on my bed that I remembered. "Oh fuck!" I had completely forgotten about my date with Yamanaka! I had some serious excuse making to do on Monday. I swear there should be some sort of medal for lying. Then again, maybe Haruno would win that one.

It felt good to focus on something other than Itachi. Something other than the man my mother had married. Something other than my mother sacrificing her pride so we could live like this.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I was going to go crazy if I sat alone in my room for much longer. It was a relief when Shino knocked on my door and told me, 'get your ass off the bed and on a board.' He didn't wait for me to get dressed or find my board, by the time I was out he was already two blocks ahead of me. I didn't mind. That's just the way Shino was. You were lucky if he talked more than a sentence to you normally, but it was like he could sense when a friend of his was in need. He would show up and drag us off somewhere. He never gave speeches, never said everything was going to be okay. He just showed up, told us get off 

our asses, then walked away quickly as if embarrassed.

It used to drive me crazy, he wasn't sympathetic like Sakura and that confused me. Then Sakura started to be around less and less, and it was Shino or Kiba that pulled me out of my slumps. I got used to not having someone to cry on. They were someone who I could lean on and depend on though.

When I got to the park it was packed. Everyone was gathered on the edge and aglow with multicolored lights. It looks like Kiba was showing off again. I grinned as I gave a harder push to speed up. The people parted for me so I could get to the bowl faster. I felt my adrenaline pulse faster, my muscles loosen, and a smile spread from ear to ear as I felt my board roll down the side. The wave and yells of the crowd quickly changed. No longer were they screaming, "KIBA". No. Now all I could hear was them screaming my name out.

It slightly reminded me of the times I was fighting, it made my fists tighten for a second. Then I felt the sensation of flying along the ground and the slight similarities between the two disappeared. Skating was flying. Fighting was something else entirely. I was cutting in and out, avoiding Kiba and trying to make the flying feeling increase even if only a little bit.

I had just shot off the side of the bowl holding myself up with one arm while the other made sure my board stayed with me. I opened my eyes and stared right into the same lilac eyes I had been thinking about since that trip to Sakura's school. I felt my stomach drop, I knew there was more to it than just the fact that I was dropping down the side of the bowl. I was able to concentrate on my skating for about five more minutes before I just had to talk to her. I mean how many times would I have this chance? A chance to talk to her without her body-guard. Then a thought struck me. What could a rich girl like her see in me?

Then another thought hit me. It felt like someone had thrown a phone book at me. Since when have I ever let something like low self-confidence stop me? So I sucked it up and replaced my smile. When I exited the bowl I was swarmed by these girls who are in my history class. They were pretty cool, they always helped out when I fell asleep during class. They smiled and told me I was on fire tonight. I smiled and thanked them, I had to really light a fire when I noticed Hinata-san starting to walk away. I quickly excused 

myself and ran through the crowd, not caring if I tossed an elbow or two in the mix. In a quick, if not immature, move I grabbed her elbow. I was silently cheering when no big burly man yanked me away. "Leaving so soon?" I asked, feeling my grin stretch even wider.

* * *

Itachi's POV

How dare he?! He had no right to refuse. No right! He must have felt pretty brave next to mother and her john1. I guess I'll just have to pay him a visit outside his comfort zone. I sped down the street taking turns maybe a little too fast but who really gives a fuck? No cop would dare stop me.

When I pulled into the driveway father was waiting on the front porch. "Where is he?" he demanded right away. I didn't say anything. That was all he needed. "Shit!" he screamed and threw the beer bottle he was carrying, smashing it on the side walk. "Itachi we need Sasuke to live here. Don't you get that?" his volume didn't lower at all through his tirade.

I rolled my eyes. Yes I got it. I was the one who told him so. I got it, but we couldn't drag Sasuke out kicking and screaming. I repressed a chuckle at the thought. Dad wasn't done though. He lunged at me, he tried to shake me but I wasn't going to let him. All it took was a quick knee to the stomach and down he went.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"I-I wasn't run- going anywhere." I stuttered out. I desperately wanted my elbow back before I got too used to his touch. His hands were large and warm, if not slightly sweaty.

His smile got larger, now assured that I wasn't going anywhere he let go of my elbow. "What are you doing here Hyuuga-san? This doesn't strike me as your type of place."

Did he not want me here? Was I not supposed to be here? "It was an a-accident. Me and my friend got lost." I stuttered out nervously.

"Cool. It seems it's my lucky day!" he crowed.

Did he want me here?

"Hey! What are you doing harassing Hinata-chan?" Ino-chan suddenly shouted from behind me.

"Ino-chan!" I yelled out. Why must people keep dragging him away? "Really it's fine Ino-chan. Me and Naruto-kun were just talking."

Naruto seemed to be backing away. I heard him mutter, "Ino?"

But Ino wasn't ready to drop it yet. "Do you think I'm going to let you sweet talk Hinata-chan like that stupid Uchiha?"

Suddenly all the blood drained from Naruto's face and he started to wipe his hands on his jeans. "U-uchiha?" he squeaked. Then he bolted.

* * *

Naruto's POV

We were talking and I had never been so excited to talk to a girl before. She was so sweet. Then suddenly a blonde bull came running out of the crowd.

"Hey! What are you doing harassing Hinata-chan?" the blonde shouted.

Hinata-chan's face fell and she started to blush. "Ino-chan!". I froze. This was Yamanaka Ino. Sakura-chan's best friend. I remembered when I used to be so jealous because she was stealing her away. I was always intimidated by her. She felt like my replacement. "Really it's fine Ino-chan. Me and Naruto-kun were just talking." Hinata continued. Naruto-kun? Awesome! Does this mean she likes me? Or is she just polite like that? Curse these rich types! So hard to understand what they mean!

I came out of my happy high at Ino's response. Uchiha. She said Uchiha. I instantly felt a chill and then there seemed to be blood everywhere. My hands were so sticky and wet. I couldn't wipe it off. I looked at the two girls. Did they know him? Did they work for him? If they were friends of Sakura did that mean she worked for him too?

NO! I was getting paranoid. I had to get out of there. I ran. I shoved people out of my 

way and completely ignored the shouts that followed. I even forgot my board.

I ran blindly. I didn't notice I had passed my apartment until I was ten blocks passed. I was breathing so hard that I thought my lungs would break. Sweat was pouring off me and all I could see was blood. It seemed like blood was coming out of my very pores.

I was brought out of my hyperventilating when I felt the iciness of a blade pressed to my throat.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was woken up hours later by the sound of Ino's door closing. She was just standing there in the door-way staring at me. Only two thoughts went through my head. Did Uchiha do something to her? Would she forgive me?

AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry for all you people who were hoping for Sasuke's answer but i have a plan now! don't worry for all you Sasusaku fans, i plan on having lots in the next chapter! please REVIEW!!


	17. 10 minutes

AN: Hi! sorry for the late update but life has been hectic. This was supposed to be longer but in order to post sooner i decided to cut it in two. hope you like it!!

* * *

Leave Me Alone Chapter 17

Naruto's POV

I knew very well what having a blade to your throat felt like. I also knew what it felt like to hold that blade. I've been in both positions many times. It still didn't stop the automatic freezing of my muscles or the moment my lungs refused to work properly. I didn't want to fight right now. Not when my hands still felt covered in blood, not when my vision was still red. Not when I felt on the very edge of my control, I would rather die.

"Uzumaki." The man growled out in a cold voice. If my lungs had trouble functioning earlier then they just stopped now. I used to know that voice almost as well as my own. We were each other's support back in the old days. Gaara. He continued, digging his knife in a little, "You left me. All alone in hell. Did you think you would fit in with the humans? You are a demon too."

I took a shallow breath, it still doesn't stop the knife from digging just a little deeper. "Gaara, I never left you. I told you to come with me. I offered you a place to stay everything. You're the one who refused to come. Then you were a part of _that_." I placed as much venom in my voice as possible. I don't know if I could forgive Gaara for that.

I let out a slight whine when the knife actually broke through my skin and my blood ran down my neck in hot trail. It wasn't a small cut but it wouldn't kill me by any stretch of the imagination. "That's because unlike you I knew and understood that demons don't belong with those pathetic humans. I had to help teach you that lesson." Then the last part was said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "I had to show you that you belonged with me."

I closed my eyes. Dam, when he said things like that I couldn't refuse him anything. It reminded me of Gaara as a little kid, quiet, lonely, and just like me. Dam it all to hell! I suck at being angry at Gaara. We didn't talk for a couple of minutes and I wondered what he would do to me. I was broken out of my reverie when the knife fell to the ground with a clatter. Gaara then hugged me. I couldn't help but smile. Gaara used to scare everyone, he never showed a drop of emotion. But when we were kids Gaara used to hug me all the time. He said it was to warm himself up since my skin was always like a furnace. I knew though, he only hugged me when he was shaking, not from the cold but because he was as low as he could get and he needed help getting back up. He was shaking now.

"Gaara, what's going on? What do you need?" I asked him quietly.

"I left Naruto, just like you did. I need money though." He replied in his normal monotone way.

"Were you planning to _mug_ me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Was his answer, he didn't even pause to think. I laughed. I laughed and laughed and didn't stop till Gaara's hold on me was making it hard to breath. What's so funny he bit out angrily.

"You could've just asked and saved my neck the scar." I replied bluntly. That caused him to look at my neck for the first time. You know what the bastard said? Oops. That's right. He almost cuts the major vein that allows me to live and all he says is oops. Well that's Gaara for you.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

A katana is a traditional Japanese sword used by ninja and samurai. I wish I had one now. If not to kill my brother – who was blocking my way through the schools gate – then to at least defend myself. Although I prefer if it were to kill him.

"Get out of my way." I hissed at him. I was still a good ten feet away. I wasn't stupid enough to get in range.

"So eager to learn little brother?" he replied genially.

His polite tone just pissed me off more. Just cause a monster wears a mask doesn't make him any less of a monster. Then again I would prefer if the mask stays on. "Itachi what do you want? For me to live with _you_? please you want something, and me living a happy life isn't it."

"You're right little brother. I do want something. You living with dad is a part of it. You _will_ tell mom you want to live with us. We won't hurt you, we just need you as a distraction. You live with dad for a couple of months then you can go back to living with that whore and her john. That is how it will happen. One way or another whether you like it or not." His tone didn't change throughout the entire speech. It was completely monotone.

"No, and don't call mom a whore you asshole!" I shouted back. So I can't always control myself. Big deal.

Itachi didn't react to my tone. Instead he took a quick step forward, he was right in front of me before I could react. His hand reached up to cup my cheek. This motion had me so freaked out I couldn't move. Then he patted said cheek and said, "You _will_ do as I said little brother." Then he left. That was the creepiest think my brother has ever done. He doesn't pat people on the cheek. He just fucking doesn't!

It was on shaking legs that I entered school. What was he up to?

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was waiting on the school steps for Ino to finish telling everyone it was a misunderstanding. I thought that it would never happen. I am so happy!

_Last night at Ino's_

"_Sakura? Haruko-san said you were here. Is everything okay?" Ino asked entering her room._

_I laughed. It was just so funny. This was a routine when father still lived with me and mom. I show up at Ino's and she fixed me up. She never asked questions. We were too little to really know what was happening. It was just like playing doctor._

"_Yeah Ino-chan I'm okay. You don't hate me?" I asked, I hate to admit it, meekly._

"_No. I never hated you Sakura-chan. I'm just so mad that you can't let me have one thing!" she shouted._

_Now that she was sure I wasn't physically hurt, she would shout to her heart's content. "But Ino-chan he's a jerk! I don't even want him! he's the one that attacked me!" I shouted right back. This was more familiar. We get angry at each other and have a shout fest._

"_What do you mean attacked you? I saw you! __**You**__ were on top of __**him**__!"_

"_He planned it that way! This is what he wants! For us to fight."_

"_Why would he want that?"_

_I sighed. The truth was I didn't know. "Maybe he just enjoys causing mayhem."_

_Now it was Ino's turn to sigh, all the fight was out of her, "Okay Sakura-chan. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I mean he did stand me up on our date!"_

_I lost it then. I started to sob. I was so worried that he would hurt her. So worried that Ino would be raped. Now that I knew nothing happened my strength left me. Ino just stared at me confused. "Sakura-chan what's wrong? I know he was a jerk but really!"_

_I was now laughing through my tears it was just like Ino to think that was what I was worried about. "N-no it's not that Ino-chan! I'm just so happy!" I decided not to tell Ino about the other attacks. She wouldn't believe me and I just wanted to be her friend again. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino are my world. I would be nothing without my friends. Even if they hurt me._

I just smiled at the memory now. We both fell asleep soon after. I left early in the morning to go home and grab my uniform and bag. Now me and Ino were going to go to class together and Ino is going to tell everyone it was just a misunderstanding. I'm so happy! Nothing can ruin my day now. Not even that bastard Uchiha!

Speaking of which isn't that him outside the gate? I stood up. Now that Ino was safe from his clutches I felt safer being around him. Plus we were outside. Not even he would do something outside right? As I got closer I saw he was talking with someone. Then the person, a male with black hair, stepped forward patted Uchiha's cheek and left. Then I saw his face.

It was _him!_ I saw him only once before but that was enough. He came to Naruto's apartment once. I saw him leave, he had blood on his hands. I ran inside to see Naruto with the shit beat out of him passed out on the floor of his room. When he woke up he told me that his boss was mad at him for trying to leave. Was Uchiha in league with Itachi? That would explain a lot.

I was mad now. No longer afraid for myself but furious and afraid for Naruto. Naruto was just starting to get over what Itachi did! He didn't need this! I stalked right up to Uchiha as he entered through the gate.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Fresh after my confrontation with Itachi it seems I was in for another one. Haruno was barreling towards me, maybe this one I could use to my advantage, relieve some stress. I was expecting her to go on about Yamanaka or something, just like every other time, so I was surprised when she didn't stop a few feet away. She stormed right up and punched me in the stomach. I gasped, the air driven from my lungs, and dropped to my knees. That wasn't some girly punch, she meant business. She didn't stop when I was on my knees, her own knee jerked up catching me on the jaw causing me to bite my cheek causing it to gush blood into my mouth.

My mouth filled up quickly causing me to spit it out. It tasted nasty. "You annoying mother fucker!" Haruno hissed out. I was shocked, I didn't touch Yamanaka! What had her so pissed off? The only warning I had was fingers threading through my hair softly at first before they tightened into a fist and yanked. My head was pulled back till I was looking her in the eyes. "What does Itachi want? Why is he here? What part do you play in all of this?" she spat each question out like a bullet. So fast my head was spinning. She just needed to shut up for a minute.

So I did. I reached up and grabbed the back of her head and yanked her forward till her lips hit mine with bruising force. There was no tongue, just a touch of lips. It was as if my head cleared as soon as our mouths were meshed together. One question forced its way to the front of the pack. _How does she know Itachi? _She yanked back on my head almost as soon as the kiss started. She wasn't flushed or flustered, her eyes were still like steel. She asked her questions now it was my turn. "How the fuck do you know Itachi?"

Her grip in my hair tightened to the point of pain. "Are you working for him?" she asked instead of answering.

I looked her right in the eye as I answered. It was calming, looking at steel, knowing it wouldn't break. "No, are you?" she was a contradiction, I wanted to break her yet it was good to know that I couldn't.

She looked at me then let go of her grip in my hair. The bell rang five minutes ago, we were completely alone in the side yard of the school. She took a breath as if to calm herself then said in a normal voice, "How do you know him then?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." I answered. I controlled _her_. I don't have to answer to her.

Her eyes narrowed then she gave me a smile. It was creepy. "Fine. I'll just have to tell the principal that you're involved in gang activity."

"What?!" how did she turn the tables so quickly? "Fine! He's my brother. I'm not involved in any of his fucked up schemes so don't you dare say that to the principal." I couldn't get kicked out of another school. It would go badly for my mom.

"your brother?" she mumbled quietly then her arm shot out once again and she grabbed me by the arm. "You're coming with me right now!" she said as she started to drag me towards the gate. The only thing going through my head is _what the fuck?_

* * *

Sakura's POV

_His brother?_ _This could actually be a good thing! I'll bring him to Naruto's and see what he thinks!_ Was what was going through my head when I willingly grabbed onto the Uchiha. If Uchiha could help Naruto then this would all have been worth it! I mean I wasn't actually raped. I think. My stomach clenched. It was torture not knowing, but Naruto was more important right now.

Suddenly I was yanked back as Uchiha dug his heels in and stopped. I tried yanking on him again, he didn't budge.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he growled out trying to yank his arm out of my hold. He didn't succeed, I wasn't letting him go yet! He had to talk to Naruto!

"I'm taking you to a friend of mine's house. You have information on Itachi he may need." I said evenly while giving another tug on his arm. He still wasn't budging.

"You mean you _need_ my help. Fine. I'll help, but you need to do something for me." he said with smirk the devil would be envious of.

That stopped me cold. I looked at him, I was about to drop his arm and run for it when I remembered Naruto that one time. He was wrapped in bandages and crying under the stairs. He kept mumbling about monsters and how sorry he was. He didn't come out of his room for 2 weeks and when he did he wasn't the same. Itachi did that to him. Itachi was back and he may be up to something. Uchiha could help stop it. Naruto didn't have to suffer more. It was worth it. Whatever Uchiha wanted, if I could help Naruto it would be worth it. I gritted my teeth and bit out, "Fine. What do you want."

His smirk widened, "I want you to kiss me of your own accord and not fight back for….say… about 10 minutes. You can handle that right?" he said in a condescending voice.

I gritted my teeth, it took everything in my not to run away. "You promise you'll help my friend if I do this right?" I had to be sure.

His smirk widened even more it was practically a leer. "I promise. Now do your part."

I looked at my watch, 7:28. I only had to stand 10 minutes. I took a deep breath and with shaking hands reached up to grab the back of his head. I pulled him down to my level and placed my lips on his. My mouth was stiff and I didn't move it at all. He never said I had to enjoy it or that it had to be a French. It felt weird to have put myself in this position and even weirder to just stand there. But I wasn't doing anything! I don't care if it's awkward!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Her hands were shaking when she grabbed my head and her lips were stiff and not yielding. She held perfectly still. Once again that moment of clarity came with the simple touch of her lips but I wanted more. I didn't want clarity, I wanted chaos. So I grabbed her by the back of her head and pushed her lips even harder against mine. I forced her lips apart and forced my tongue in, it was the same, the feeling of falling and drowning at the same time.

I twisted her short hair in my fingers and the feeling of it sliding through my grasp just made me tighten my grip. I could feel her body shaking with the urge to pull away, but she didn't, amazing self-control. I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer and trap her in case that self-control snapped. I don't think I could bear if she left right now.

Her body felt so soft pressed against me, she wasn't just skin and bones like a lot of girls tried to be. I wanted more. Slipping my hand under her shirt made her tense up more but I didn't care, feeling the soft skin of her abdomen and the muscles underneath it quiver was exhilarating.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I took a breath in through my nose as I thought, _this wasn't so bad, I can do this_. The hand working its way under my shirt? Nothing! I can handle it. I am totally not shaking, not at all! Fuck! who was I kidding! I felt as if I was about to burst from my skin! It was like the time in the nurse's office all over again, only this time instead of being physically bound I was bound by my own word. I couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't stop him. But only for ten minutes I reminded myself. How far could he get in ten minutes?

That thought lost all comfort as his other hand started to slip my uniform's skirt down my hips. He was still kissing me, he hadn't stopped this entire time. His tongue was dancing and twisting in my mouth and I hated to admit that if it was someone else doing this I would consider them a good kisser. But it wasn't someone else, it was Uchiha Sasuke.

When I felt his fingers on my underwear in a panic I ripped my lips from his and looked at my watch. It was only 7:35, three minutes left. He looked at me in amusement. "Should I add an extra five minutes for that display of rebellion?" he asked smirking and out of breath.

I quickly shook my head and reattached my mouth to his, this time I moved against his mouth. I did not want to have to endure this longer than the original ten minutes. I pressed harder against him eager to get this over with. I felt much better being in control of the kiss, I no longer felt as if I was being suffocated by him. This was much better. This I could handle.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was only joking about the five extra minutes. I didn't really expect her to stand still while I tried to slip my hand into her underwear. But her reaction to my joke was fantastic. She kissed me. I don't mean she just touched her lips to mine she actually moved against my mouth. The drowning feeling I had before intensified to that of a whirlpool pulling me down. Then she was pressing herself even harder against me, she was taking control now, and dam it, it felt good to relinquish it a bit. It felt so good that she was fighting again, only this time it wasn't to get away.

With a pop she suddenly yanked her mouth off of mine. "Okay Uchiha that was ten minutes. Now come with me, we need to hurry before the hall monitor comes to check here and catches us." She said as she hastily fixed her appearance.

I personally was still in a daze, I didn't want to hurry, I wanted to continue what we were doing and the hall monitor could go fuck himself for all I cared! Then I remembered what this was all about. Itachi. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked holding back the urge to strip her. This had something to do with Itachi, if I could stop him my stupid hormones weren't going to get in the way anymore.

She didn't even slow down or look at me as she answered, "Naruto's place. He should be there, I didn't see him leave this morning."

I frowned a bit recognizing the name. "Naruto? that kid from the skate park right?"

"Yep." Was all she said as she began walking away and I followed only a step or two behind her.

"What the hell does he have to do with Itachi?" I asked as we exited the school's gates.

* * *

AN: i did promise some sasusaku action didn't i? hope you liked it! please review!!


	18. Lucky Snorkel

Hi! Sorry! I know I said I would be faster in getting this out but I was overwhelmed by the things that I wanted to do and the things I had to do. Sorry again! But I finally got it out!

Danielle aka lilcandy_78: you need a reply link. My problem is I am not a romantic person and I prefer to do plot than silly sappy romances. And as for what I didn't mention in the summary, there is never enough room in those small boxes. This story is rated M for a reason. I never said that this would be a sappy romance and it's not in that genre. Sorry for the rant.

Last Chapter:

Sasuke's POV

I was only joking about the five extra minutes. I didn't really expect her to stand still while I tried to slip my hand into her underwear. But her reaction to my joke was fantastic. She kissed me. I don't mean she just touched her lips to mine she actually moved against my mouth. The drowning feeling I had before intensified to that of a whirlpool pulling me down. Then she was pressing herself even harder against me, she was taking control now, and dam it, it felt good to relinquish it a bit. It felt so good that she was fighting again, only this time it wasn't to get away.

With a pop she suddenly yanked her mouth off of mine. "Okay Uchiha that was ten minutes. Now come with me, we need to hurry before the hall monitor comes to check here and catches us." She said as she hastily fixed her appearance.

I personally was still in a daze, I didn't want to hurry, I wanted to continue what we were doing and the hall monitor could go fuck himself for all I cared! Then I remembered what this was all about. Itachi. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked holding back the urge to strip her. This had something to do with Itachi, if I could stop him my stupid hormones weren't going to get in the way anymore.

She didn't even slow down or look at me as she answered, "Naruto's place. He should be there, I didn't see him leave this morning."

I frowned a bit recognizing the name. "Naruto? that kid from the skate park right?"

"Yep." Was all she said as she began walking away and I followed only a step or two behind her.

"What the hell does he have to do with Itachi?" I asked as we exited the school's gates.

Chapter 18

Sasuke's POV

I followed Haruno to the poorer part of town. The buildings seemed to sag and all the windows were covered with bars. I even saw a missing stop sign. How could I see a _missing _stop sign you ask? Easy, half the post was still sticking out of the ground. Charming. I could see the skate park through an ally between an old bank and a market shop. I was still having a hard time imagining a girl from that rich as hell school living here. It reminded me of where my family lived before all the money came rolling in. Before everything seemed to be thrown into a hand basket on its merry old way to hell.

Haruno was walking like a girl on a mission, fast and efficient. She didn't dilly dally or look around, she just concentrated straight ahead. That was the way everyone seemed to walk here. As if it would be dangerous to look at anyone. At this speed I was lost in a matter of minutes among the dilapidated apartment building and interlocking shops and storefronts. I wonder if that was her intention.

Finally Haruno turned into the parking lot of a tall red brick apartment complex. I looked up at the outside stairs to see the beaten and abused doors and wondered what this Naruto could possibly have to do with Itachi. I couldn't see Itachi walking around with loudmouths.

Sakura's POV

I completely ignored Uchiha the entire way home. I also completely ignored the strange looks our fancy school uniforms garnered from passer-byes. I was focused on one thing and one thing only. Naruto. If in some way Uchiha could help Naruto deal with Itachi then everything would turn out okay. I don't believe that everything would have been worth it but everything would be okay. Naruto has spent so much time protecting me, it's my turn to repay the favor. He was the one who helped me get through everything. He introduced me to Kiba, Shino and skateboarding. A silly thought entered my mind at that. Here I was introducing him to the brother of Satan. I spare a quick glance at Uchiha who was walking fast to keep up with me. _This had better work_ I think as I turn into the apartment block.

The old stair way practically shakes under our pounding feet as we make our way up to the third floor. I hesitate when I read number 304, I don't know whether his guardian is at work or not. Anko is usually at work but sometimes she stays home and drinks. She is _never_ pleasant when she drinks. Hesitantly I knock on the door. A woman's deep throaty voice answers, "Who is it?"

Shit! Anko was home. But she didn't sound drunk. Maybe… "It's me Sakura, I was wondering if Naruto was home?"

The door opened to reveal a middle age woman who looked like she used to be gorgeous. Her hair was a deep blue black and her eyes were practically violet. Anko wasn't a bad person, she just was a horrible guardian. She raised an eyebrow at my company and my uniform before she let us in. "He's in his room." She said before she made her way back to the couch in front of the TV.

I knew exactly where that was. I made my way down the hallway to the door that had a huge caution sign on it. I knocked on the door, well more like tried to break it down. Usually Naruto has music in. "Who is it?" he shouts.

I answer with our normal inside joke. "A big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock-Of-Seagulls haircut and only one nostril. And I have come for your…"

"No! You can't have my lucky snorkel! That snorkel's been just like a snorkel to me!" He answered right back." I can hear him wading his way to the door as he said this.

I can hear Uchiha muttering, "Weird Al? What the hell?" I ignore him.

As soon as Naruto opens the door my eyes zero in on the bandage around his neck. He on the other hand completely ignores me. "What the hell is that bastard doing here?" he shouts while jabbing a finger in Uchiha's face.

Uchiha frowns. "Get your finger out of my face you dobe!" he snarls as he makes a grab for Naruto's finger.

I could feel my temper brewing. They were so…so…immature! I push both of them out of each other's faces. "Boys! Will you two just shut up!" I shout. They both turned on me at this when we were all cowed by a shout from the living room.

"Shut up you brats!"

Naruto bites his lip at Anko's shout, then he turned his attention back to us. "Let's talk at the skate park. No one should be there in the middle of a week day."

We all slip out through Naruto's window and down the fire escape. We don't talk as we make our way to the haven that is Fire Country Skate Park. Naruto sits down on the edge of the bowl and turns to us. "So what would make you skip out on school and drag that bastard to my place huh Sakura-chan?" he asks as he swung his feet against the edge.

I take a deep breath. I decided to start with introductions first, then work my way into what this 'bastard' had to do with Itachi. I never made it past, "This is Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto jumped up and turned on us so fast I almost didn't see him move. His face was devoid of any color and his eyes were focused on us with an intensity I have never seen in a sane person. His eyes also held betrayal and pain that I haven't seen since that day. "I knew it." he whispers quietly, "You were in on it the whole time, you knew!" he screams. Now his eyes were darting, nervously looking for an exit.

I wasn't going to let him go. I should have realized how deep his paranoia went, but it still hurt that he thought I betrayed him. I should have realized that of course Naruto would know Itachi's family name. I quickly step forward and grab his wrist. "I do not work with him!" I screamed right in his face.

It seemed like Naruto was fighting an inner battle on whether to believe me or break my arm. Uchiha didn't say a word.

Naruto's POV

Panic was working its way through my veins and I was looking for the nearest exit. I didn't want to face reality. She never cared. She was just there to keep an eye on me. she didn't give a dam just like everyone else. Suddenly there's a vice grip on my wrist and Sakura is screaming her innocence in my face. I couldn't decide whether to believe her or to break out of her hold.

Right then I look and see the bastard. The Uchiha. He is looking right at me as if he was trying to place something. Suddenly his expression clears. "You're that boy. You saw it happen." He whispered. I stopped moving. He continues to talk, his voice getting stronger as he strode towards me. "You were the boy that Shisui died for!" his arm shoots past Sakura's head and grabs my t-shirt collar. He had a manic look in his eyes that I recognized every time I looked into a mirror. A mixture of horror and shame.

Sakura let go of my wrist and backed away from us a few steps. Suddenly pain seemed to blossom from my temple as Uchi- no Sasuke punched me. I growled and tore out of his grip ripping my t-shirt in the process.

I understood what was going on. We would punish each other for what we let Itachi do. We both deserved it I thought as I buried a punch underneath Sasuke's ribs.

AN: Okay…I know its short but I wanted to put something up to move it along. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I can think up of hundreds of excuses but I won't waste your time. This story will probably undergo a major edit soon so be on the lookout for that. I have discovered some major holes that need to be patched. If you're still reading please review!


	19. AN

Hello everyone who is still reading this story. I am sooooo sorry it has taken me soooo long to update! I am already working on chapter 19 so it should be up within the week. I have been out of the country and then doing tons of school work and sports. Sorry again for the loooong delay. Just posting this to say that this story will be finished, but it needs to be edited. So a new chapter will be up soon and be on the lookout for rewritten chapters.


	20. What We Did

AN: This is soooo late. All I can say is I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Nartuo's POV

Sakura let go of my wrist and backed away from us a few steps. Suddenly pain seemed to blossom from my temple as Uchi- no Sasuke punched me. I growled and tore out of his grip ripping my t-shirt in the process.

I understood what was going on. We would punish each other for what we let Itachi do. We both deserved it I thought as I buried a punch underneath Sasuke's ribs.

Sasuke's POV

Suddenly it felt like my chest wouldn't expand to take in more air. The punch had been right to my solar plexus and I could feel my lungs stop for a second. Too bad for the dobe that my adrenaline was pulsing through my veins like a freight train and made my need for action stronger than my pain. I quickly flung my fist out from my hip hitting him under the jaw.

I could feel my anger boil, Shisui died for this boy. Shisui stepped up to be a decent human being while this kid sat by and did nothing. This kid didn't save Shisui. Then Shisui died. And no one did anything to stop Itachi. No one.

It didn't matter that I didn't do anything either. It didn't matter, it was all his fault! All his fault! It had to be. It couldn't be my fault, and Itachi was untouchable. Shisui needed justice and I would give it to him. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt in order to gain leverage as I pulled my fist back for another gut punch.

But Uzumaki used my connection to his shirt to his advantage. His elbows and arms came in to guard his stomach and ribs as he twisted, catching my hand in his collar. In the second it took to untangle my hand from his twisted collar he had already hit me twice in my floating rib. Fire burned in my lungs as I gasped in pain and I quickly retaliated with a kick to the knee.

My lungs hurt and my vision was starting to blur as my lungs failed to gather the needed air. I could feel a pulse in my head as if my heart was beating against my temples. We were now about two yards apart. My arms were wrapped around my chest as if that was all that was holding it together. It sure felt that way. Naruto had his weight all on his right leg as he held his injured one protectively off the ground and behind him. I could see steel in his eyes and the same conviction that drove me forward with another attack even as my world started to tilt.

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe how stupid these two boys were being. How could they fight one another when there was another enemy out there? I could see that both were in pain and that neither was going to back down. When I saw Uchiha wobble and the way Naruto was standing I thought that maybe they would back down. I started to walk towards them hoping that I could placate them. When I was only two feet away from Naruto they charged at each other. They impacted with a crack and Naruto's one good leg crumpled and they fell in a heap.

I waited for them to get up but they didn't move. I stepped closer a strong sense of fear was raising and I feared that maybe they had died.

"Mmm ge'roff me bastard!"

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Instantly the feelings of panic abated as I could hear Naruto start to shuffle underneath Uchiha.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not okay! My knee hurts like hell and it feels like I did a face plant off of a flying skate board!"

It was okay. He sounded like himself again, not the panicky scared boy or the resolute one of a few minutes before. "Is that all?"

I could hear him start to growl. "Yeah, that's all. But I think the bastard is unconscious."

I rushed over to the heap-o-boys and gently started to extract Uchiha from Naruto. He didn't look good, he was pale and his face was drawn in pain.

Naruto started to sit up. "Ugh. My face hurts."

"Naruto, he's not breathing well!" the panic was back with a vengeance.

"Shit! Move!" Naruto shoved me aside as he ribbed Uchiha's shirt apart.

Already black and blue bruises were forming on his left lower ribs.

"Sakura! What do I do?" Naruto was starting to panic as he gently touched the protruding rib under the bruise.

"Use my cell phone and call Ino! She has a personal physician on staff." I started the CPR procedure that was drilled into me during health class. In the background I could hear Naruto yelling directions to Ino and I prayed that for once she would just listen. I was so afraid as I started the chest compressions. I felt as if his ribs were fragile things that I would accidently snap.

In the back of my head I was desperately trying to remember if I was doing the right thing. Health class was a long time ago. What if I was doing the wrong thing? What if I was only hurting him worse? He may be a total scum bag rapist in training but I didn't want him to die. I never wanted to see another dead body again.

* * *

AN: again I'm sorry about this being so late. I'm trying to get back on a semblance of a schedule. Thank you so much to all those who favorited and reviewed this story! Each and every one was a kick in the butt to get my ass in gear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
